


Портрет виконтессы

by Earel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 19:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earel/pseuds/Earel
Summary: Бывший наемник мирно живет в провинциальном городке, воспитывает детей и на досуге пишет картины, планируя провести остаток жизни без приключений. Но во время выполнения одного из заказов он вдруг оказывается втянутым в запутанную историю, словно сошедшую со страниц сборника сказок





	1. Глава первая, в которой Фрейр получает заказ

Днем у портала в Эркайте наблюдалось затишье. Жара царила нестерпимая. Тем не менее, ближе к полудню из золотистого прямоугольника вышел пожилой грузный мужчина, ведущий за собой вороного коня. Звали мужчину, как следовало из записи в книге прибытия, Эжен ле Каре, виконт Вастер.  
— В какую сторону улица Лип? — хмуро поинтересовался он у дежурного мага, вытирая пот со лба.  
— Туда, ваше сиятельство, — парнишка махнул рукой в сторону рыночной площади, — проедете торговые ряды и увидите район вилл. Доберетесь до Приморской, и ее улица Лип пересекает.  
Виконт не удостоил его ответа. Сверился с листком, где, судя по всему, был написан адрес. Взобрался на коня и поехал в указанном направлении.  
Вскоре копыта зацокали уже не по булыжникам, а по розоватой плитке, которой была аккуратно вымощена улица. С моря потянул легкий бриз. Виконт ехал по тихой тенистой улице между двумя рядами вилл. Живые изгороди чередовались с белыми заборами. Он спешился, высматривая нужный ему дом среди дюжин бело-розовых особняков.  
Дом двадцать пять по улице Лип был огорожен металлическим забором. Виконт скептически поджал губы. На его взгляд, подобное желание выделиться лишь привлекало воров.  
Калитку отворила пухлая румяная девица в ярком цветастом платье. Вежливо улыбнулась:  
— Вам кого?  
— Сэр Эрикссон дома? — виконт небрежно отстранил ее. — Позаботься о моем коне.  
Девица широко распахнула глаза. Не всем везет с прислугой. Он строго свел брови:  
— Язык проглотила?  
— Н-нет. Я… сейчас вас провожу. Кевин! — крикнула она парню, прилаживающему на дерево качели. — Лошадку пристрой, пожалуйста!  
«Лошадку»! Виконт поморщился. Куда только он попал?! Глуповатая толстуха пропустила его в дом, повела по деревянной лестнице на второй этаж. Он успел заметить разбросанных в гостиной кукол. Фи. Дети. Мерзкие надоедливые маленькие чудовища.  
— К вам посетитель, — вякнула девица, открывая одну из дверей. — Пожалуйста, сударь, — она пропустила виконта в кабинет.  
За столом с идеально упорядоченными стопками каких-то документов сидел худощавый мужчина средних лет. Какой именно возраст являлся для него средним, виконт определить затруднился, поскольку не знал расы хозяина.  
Черные, с проседью, волосы, черные глаза — наверняка вампир? — решил он. С бледным лицом контрастировал шрам через левую щеку. «Кто его так?»  
— Добрый день, — Эрикссон вежливо улыбнулся. Точно вампир. — Пожалуйста, присаживайтесь. Луизетта, дорогая, вас не затруднит принести чего-нибудь прохладительного попить?  
Девица кивнула и скрылась. Устроившись в обитом бархатом кресле, виконт оглядел кабинет. Оклеенные обоями «под каменную кладку», стены были украшены еще и картинами. Слева от него висел портрет молодой светловолосой красавицы в струящемся голубом одеянии. «Видно, что с любовью писали».  
— Это леди Эрикссон? — осведомился виконт.  
Если хозяин и удивился первой фразе гостя, то виду не подал.  
— Да, здесь изображена моя супруга.  
— Вы сами писали ее портрет?  
Эрикссон слегка поморщился.  
— Да. Могу я…  
— Она и в жизни так же хороша собой, как тут? — перебил его виконт.  
— В жизни она намного более прекрасна. Не сочтите за грубость, вы пожаловали исключительно ради того, чтобы обсудить внешность моей жены?  
— Нет, чтобы оценить ваше умение писать портреты, — чуть раздраженно ответил виконт.  
— Этот портрет не продается, — Эрикссон скрестил руки на груди.  
— Он мне и не нужен. — свысока процедил тот. — Мое имя Эжен ле Каре, виконт Вастер. Я хочу, чтобы вы написали портрет моей супруги.  
— Очень приятно. Фрейр Эрикссон. — хозяин вежливо улыбнулся. — Вы знаете, что я не профессионал?  
— Ваше умение подойдет, — заверил виконт.  
После того, как он увидел портрет одетой в голубое женщины, успокоился полностью. Если раньше его и одолевали сомнения по поводу кандидатуры художника, теперь они исчезли. На мужчину, который так пишет свою жену, ревность может не распространяться.  
— Говорят, вы — примерный семьянин, — виконт решил пояснить свой выбор.  
— Мм… возможно, — хозяин не стал спорить. — А какое это имеет отношение?  
— Да, кстати, привезти супругу сюда я не смогу, вам придется приехать в наш замок, — виконт пропустил вопрос мимо ушей.  
— Разумеется. У вас в замке есть портал?  
— Нет. Вам придется воспользоваться порталом в столице, а потом по западному тракту еще часов пять.  
— О… — вырвалось у Эрикссона. — Ладно. Послезавтра я смогу приехать, сделать наброски, и через пару недель привезу готовый портрет.  
— Нет, сожалею, вам придется рисовать у меня. Никто, кроме нас, не должен видеть этого портрета.  
Хозяин нахмурился, чуть отодвинувшись от стола. Неужели он собирается отказаться? Содержание подобного дома наверняка обходится в круглую сумму, а этот Эрикссон всего лишь рыцарь, даже не барон, у него нет земель, которые приносили бы доход. Не в его положении — отмахиваться от заказов, пусть и сложных.  
— Тогда я вынужден отвергнуть ваше предложение. Приношу свои глубочайшие извинения.  
Эжен свел брови. Подобного развития событий он не ожидал.  
— Я заплачу вдвое больше… поставь и пошла вон! — рявкнул он на толстуху с подносом.  
— Я попросил бы вас быть повежливее с моей невесткой. — холодно сказал Эрикссон, поднявшись навстречу девушке. — Спасибо, Луизетта. Так вот, сударь, рисую я не для пропитания, а для удовольствия. А ваш заказ удовольствия мне не принесет. Так что не обессудьте.  
Чего ждать от личного дворянина, который даже не располагает необходимым штатом прислуги, так что напитки вынуждена подавать невестка! Право же, стоило делать скидку на то, что этот Эрикссон не получил необходимого воспитания. Жаль, что больше никто не подходил…  
— Что вы желаете за свои услуги?  
— Ничего. Я не буду их предоставлять. Я не могу оставить дом на две недели.  
— Но что с ним может случиться!  
— Моё основное занятие — тренировка детей. Я не могу отменить уроки на полмесяца.  
— Во-первых, насколько я знаю, у вас есть компаньон. А во-вторых, сейчас каникулы.  
— Сударь, у меня есть и свои дети. Я не могу уехать на две недели.  
— Я удвою оплату!  
Эрикссон прошёлся по комнате.  
— Послушайте, откуда вы вообще взяли мой адрес, а? Я не профессионал! Я не учился ни в каких академиях художеств! Я…  
— Мне рекомендовал вас секретарь его высокопреосвященства. — сухо пояснил виконт.  
Эрикссон пробормотал что-то невнятное. Следовало его дожать. Не может быть, чтобы на него не было никакой управы.  
— Тем более, не зря же на вашей печати изображены скрещенные кисть и кинжал! — виконт ударил кулаком по столу. — Или зря?  
— Можете жаловаться на меня в конституционный суд, в комиссию по гражданским правам, рыцарский комитет и общество по защите животных, я уже высказал свое мнение.  
— Но послушайте! — виконт в два глотка осушил стакан с соком. — Это же смешно! Я прошу вас выполнить вашу работу, предлагаю деньги, а вы отказываетесь?!  
— Я послушал. И ваша настойчивость тоже смешна. Говорю же — нет у меня возможности оставить дом на полмесяца.  
— Хорошо, — уступил виконт, — простите мою горячность. Сделайте наброски у меня, а портрет потом привезете. Только вам придется поклясться на Магии Слова, что вы никому его не покажете.

Фрейр сел обратно, принялся рассеянно выкладывать карандаши на столе в ровную линию, слушая эту ерунду. Что-то ле Каре легко сдался. Подозрительно. Соглашаться или нет? Фрейра охватило любопытство — что ж за женщина там такая, чье изображение не рискуют выносить за стены ее жилища? Такая страшная или наоборот — редкой красоты?  
Ну зачем, зачем он согласился нарисовать проект росписи в кардинальской приемной? Наброски вышли удачными, тем более, племянник отца Даниэля, кардинальского секретаря, ходил заниматься фехтованием. Мальчишка оказался на редкость талантлив, и Фрейр, на свою голову, сделал ему большую скидку. Вот отец Даниэль и решил, судя по всему, удружить.  
Делай другим добро, называется. Удружил. Прислал ненормального заказчика.  
— Ну разумеется, — устало проронил он, — кому я, по-вашему, показываю наброски?  
— Значит, я могу на вас рассчитывать?  
— Да. Послезавтра я приеду, — сдался Фрейр.  
Ну почему ведение переговоров — не самая лучшая идея в его исполнении? Вызвать виконта на дуэль — и победить — было бы значительно проще, чем переспорить!  
— Прекрасно, что мы договорились, — ле Каре поднялся. — Я жду вас послезавтра. К этому моменту я как раз найду мага Слова, чтобы скрепить наш договор.  
Фрейр вышел проводить его до калитки. Кевин уже ждал там с конем виконта.  
— Пожалуйста, — сухо сказал он, придержав для ле Каре стремя.  
— До свидания, сударь, — Фрейр прислонился к липе у забора, сощурившись от солнца.  
Кевин остановился около него, провожая гостя взглядом.  
— Пап, кто это был и чего хотел?  
Фрейр сжал виски пальцами.  
— Заказал портрет своей супруги. Какой-то нервный тип, право слово.  
Что-то не нравилось ему в этой ситуации. Но что?

До самого вечера Фрейр размышлял, не лучше ли будет быстренько отправить странному ле Каре голубя с извинениями и отказом писать портрет. Чутье подсказывало, что дело нечисто. Только оформить подозрения более конкретно он не мог.  
Если бы подобная записочка не смахивала на нарушение договора… Ладно. Столько отслужил наемником — и ничего… ну, почти ничего. И какие неприятности после этого могут ожидать при выполнении заказа на портрет? Вряд ли существует более напряженная ситуация, чем пребывание в небольшом замкнутом пространстве вместе с существом, которое плюется кислотой. Да глупости. Приехать, набросать все необходимые элементы карандашом и уехать.  
Эми заглянула в кабинет доложить, что убрала оставшееся печенье в шкаф на кухне. Сокровище, а не экономка. Как он сам часто говорил, описание обязанностей прислуги в их семье звучит как «быть домашней феей». Позвякивая ключами, экономка сонно отправилась отдыхать. Что бы они с Леа без нее делали?  
Проверив, все ли заперто и выключено, Фрейр поднялся в спальню. Кровать была уже расстелена, и Кэнди развалилась в изножье, делая вид, что спит, и вообще была там всегда, с момента основания мира. Он покачал головой, но не стал выгонять собачку.  
Леана, еще более благоволившая к зубастой одежной щетке, сидела перед зеркалом и заплетала на ночь косы.  
— Позволишь? — он забрал гребень у жены, принялся перебирать мягкие светлые волосы. — Кевин говорил тебе о заказе?  
— Каком заказе, милый? — Леана прикрыла глаза.  
— Портрет виконтессы ле Каре. Сегодня приезжал ее муж, мы условились, что послезавтра поеду, дня два у меня уйдет на наброски, а потом я вернусь писать сам портрет. Вообще, я еще не заключал договора. Как ты думаешь, соглашаться?  
— Как пожелаешь, милый, тебе виднее.  
Фрейр поморщился. И почему он ожидал именно такой ответ? Леана никогда не возражала открыто, поэтому невозможно было определить, согласна ли она, либо не хочет спорить.  
— Что-то не так? — Леана обернулась, встревоженно глядя на него снизу вверх.  
— Нет-нет, все в порядке, Леа. Извини. В общем, я туда еду. Завтра попрошу Джея, чтобы он заходил сюда почаще.  
Он осекся, вспомнив, что Джей собирался уезжать на несколько дней в гости к брату.  
— И Кевина с Луизеттой тоже заставляй помогать, если что, да и Софи уже большая девочка, — быстро сказал он. К счастью, Леана не обратила внимания на замешательство.  
Надо бы продумать, что взять с собой к заказчику. И, конечно, надо подпитаться где-нибудь по дороге. В этом смысле намного удобнее быть энергетическим вампиром. Пройдешь через толпу где-нибудь на рынке — и уже получил необходимое количество чужих эмоций.  
С другой стороны, как проделаешь незаметно то же самое в замке?

По всему замку бесконечные гобелены! Куда ни посмотри — везде рукоделие Ингрид! Виконт раздраженно швырнул на пол вышитую подушечку и рухнул в кресло.  
В комнате запахло ландышами. Бесшумно отодвинулась тяжелая штора, так же беззвучно ступая, вошла молодая женщина с буйными рыжими кудрями. Подхватив подол зеленого платья тонкой рукой, она любовно подняла подушечку и села в кресло напротив.  
— Супруг мой чем-то опечален? — кротко спросила женщина, разглаживая складки на юбке.  
Виконт передернул плечами. Бросил взгляд на жену и процедил:  
— Будь довольна! Завтра приезжают писать твой портрет! Запросили двойную цену!  
— Запросили? — нежно повторила Ингрид. — А сколько их приезжает?  
— Один! И одного тут хватит! Ты должна сделать так, чтобы он остался писать портрет здесь. Не желаю, чтобы он разъезжал с набросками!  
Ингрид согласно опустила ресницы.  
— Я сделаю все, что в моих силах. Все, как ты пожелаешь.  
Виконт смягчился. Раз она сказала, значит, сделает.  
— Иди сюда, — он протянул руки к Ингрид. Та с готовностью опустилась у его ног.  
— А после того, как он напишет портрет, разрешить ему уехать?  
— Да, моя богиня. Мне не нужно неприятностей. Может ехать на все четыре стороны. Мы ему даже заплатим. Сколько — еще посмотрим. — виконт ухмыльнулся. В этот момент все проблемы казались ему решенными.  
Ингрид молча перебирала подвески браслета. Она уже несколько месяцев ловила мгновения, когда супруг был в хорошем расположении духа, робко намекала, что хотела бы получить в подарок свой портрет. В этом желании не было ничего подозрительного, поэтому он, наконец-то согласился. Ну что ж, следует воспользоваться той возможностью, которая представляется.


	2. Глава вторая, в которой описываются некоторые способности красивых леди

С утра небо затянуло тучами. Фрейр порадовался, что не придется пять часов под палящим солнцем мучить коня. Тем более, что сумка с «самым необходимым» получилась увесистой. Затягивая подпругу, он в сороковой раз инструктировал сына. Тот с кислым видом внимал.  
— Да, Кевин, если что-то понадобится срочно купить, я оставлю маме чековую книжку. Поможешь ей заполнить. На мелкие расходы — деньги в кабинете, ключ от ящика тоже у мамы. Завтра у Эми выходной, так что Луизетте придется помочь маме с готовкой. Что я еще забыл?  
— Ничего, папа, — с мученическим видом ответил Кевин.  
— Софи может брать книги из библиотеки, только проследи, чтобы она не упала с лесенки, если с верхней полки что-то захочет. Джерри много сладкого не давай. Будет капризничать — не поленись провести с ним воспитательную беседу. Так… ключи от тренировочного зала висят за дверью в кабинете, но у Шарля, если что, свой комплект имеется.  
— Да, папа, — Кевин ангельски улыбнулся.  
— Я постараюсь там побыстрее. Если что, пришлю птичку с запиской… Хорошо?  
— Конечно, папа.  
— Всё. Я на тебя рассчитываю. Остаешься за старшего. Удачи тебе.  
— Удачной работы, — Кевин придержал для отца стремя. Тот вскочил в седло, поправил кинжал у пояса, сумку и пришпорил коня.  
Безусловно, Леана справилась бы и сама. В конце концов, в наемнические времена сия великолепная женщина была офицером и водила отряды в миссии. Но ей нравилось, что она может рассчитывать на сыновей, а балбесу Кевину не помешало бы немного поучаствовать в ведении хозяйства.

У портала в столице сидела респектабельная пожилая дама в строгом коричневом платье. Фрейр вывел коня в поводу и слегка поклонился ей.  
— Добрый день, сударыня. Не будете ли вы так добры подсказать, как проехать из столицы к замку ле Каре?  
Дама окликнула его суровым взглядом.  
— До площади отсюда, потом направо, к Львиным воротам. И оттуда тракт.  
— Благодарю вас. Вы очень любезны. — он расписался в книге прибытия и вскочил на коня. В столице Фрейр бывал редко. Но успел понять, что город ему не нравится. Таирия казалась ему слишком строгой и официальной. А еще шумной. В Эркайте все друг друга знали, жизнь текла размеренно — и скучно, на взгляд многих. Только веселья и активности он успел наесться во время службы наемником. Да, в столице театры, музеи, балы. Но, на вкус Фрейра, сюда лучше приезжать в гости. А жить где-нибудь не в центре цивилизации. Они с Леаной могли бы поселиться и в техногенном мире, но оба решили, что самолеты и телевизоры хороши в малых дозах, и в подобные миры можно ездить в качестве туристов… Хотя, конечно, «оба решили» применительно к Леане…  
Фрейр раздраженно встряхнулся. В характере Леаны не было ничего нового. Собственно, именно ее нежность и покладистость когда-то его покорили. Так что спустя столько лет не стоит удивляться некоторым ее милым особенностям.  
Он выехал с площади через Квартал Ремесленников. Не удержался — купил горячих булочек у пекаря. «Жаль, Софи тут нет. Она бы упросила скупить пол-пекарни». Фрейр передернул плечами. Да, многим казалось, что он слишком балует детей. И что? Зато дети доверяют им с Леаной… хм, ну, пока они являются детьми, точно доверяют.  
От Львиных ворот вела широкая, вымощенная желтоватым камнем дорога. По обеим сторонам росли клены. Солнце слегка выглянуло из-за туч, золотя тракт.  
На пределе зрения впереди ехала телега. Фрейр пустил коня побыстрее, и вскоре нагнал ее.  
— Добрый день, — поприветствовал он пожилого возницу.  
— Добрый, — согласился тот.  
— Я правильно еду к замку ле Каре? — вопрос был не слишком умным — заблудиться на этом тракте было невозможно, но почему бы не перекинуться парой слов с явно скучающим путником?  
— Да. Если будешь так скакать, еще до заката доберешься. Не перепутаешь — там здорооовый замок такой…  
— Спасибо, — Фрейр улыбнулся, кивнув.  
— Только виконт тамошний не принимает никого. Как на молодой женился, так и все. И сам не выбирается, на охоту перестал ездить, и не приглашает других, балы прекратились, штат прислуги сократил.  
«Хм. Не стоило соглашаться». Фрейр слегка поежился. Что ж за жена там?  
— Спасибо. Вы очень мне помогли. — вслух заверил он, — удачного вам дня.  
— И тебе, — старик вытащил из кармана трубку, принялся набивать ее табаком.

Замок оказался не таким уж «здорооовым». Впрочем, стоял он на холме, окруженный рвом и крепостной стеной. Фрейр прикинул пару способов взятия этого замка штурмом. Например, провесить портал. Или по стене забраться. Он окинул взглядом ров. Артефакт магии Воздуха уровня этак седьмого, чтобы перелететь…  
Фрейр передернул плечами. Чушь какая. Ладно, хватит. Он проехал по опущенному мосту, затем спешился во дворе, повел коня за собой. Внимания на него не обращал никто. Девица в коричневом платье с передником мела каменную мостовую. Суетились слуги, мимо пробежала серая собака, понюхала Фрейра и побежала дальше.  
— Потрясающе, — пробомотал Фрейр. Он вполне мог бы украдкой пронести полную сумку зелий, пересечь с ними двор, оставить в замке и уехать. Ну что, так и шляться тут, пока народ не обнаружит присутствие чужака? Значит, «Виконт никого не принимает», да? Совершенно неразумное использование предназначенных для охраны территории сооружений.  
Фрейр поймал за рукав идущую мимо служанку с ведром.  
— Деточка, не окажешь услугу? Доложи виконту, что сэр Эрикссон прибыл. И покажи, где у вас тут конюшни.  
— Слушаюсь, сэр, — служанка поставила ведро на землю. — Конюшня там, сэр. Я сейчас, сэр.  
«Надо же, еще не полночь» — угрюмо подумал он, уводя коня к стойлам. Разумеется, тут царил полный беспорядок. Конюх мирно дремал в уголке — и как он мог спать в подобных условиях? Фрейр безжалостно растолкал его и принялся воспитывать.  
Вскоре прибежала давешняя девица, выпалила:  
— Сэр, виконт просит вас подняться.  
— Сейчас, — он взглянул на конюха, — вы все поняли?  
— Да, сэр! — бодро отрапортовал конюх.  
— Подходите к нему осторожно.  
— Да, сэр!  
— И поите его побольше, если опять будет жарко.  
— Да, сэр!  
— Спасибо большое. Я на вас рассчитываю, — Фрейр потрепал гриву коня и проследовал за служанкой.  
Ковер, застилавший лестницу, недавно тщательно вымели. Во всяком случае, придирчивый взгляд вампира не увидел ни единой пылинки. Либо виконт действительно никого не принимает, либо гоняет прислугу круглосуточно. Одно другому не мешает, впрочем.  
Виконт ждал его в светлой, большой зале с яркими гобеленами на стенах. Он восседал в огромном кресле, чуть ли не троне, застеленном пестрым ковром. Вот еще выискался император. Заказчик нравился Фрейру все меньше.  
У ног виконта на скамеечке скромно сидел женщина… нет, Женщина. Фрейр заподозрил, что опасения виконта имеют под собой основания. Да, если уж кого похищать, чтобы запереть сокровище в высокой башне от чужих посягательств, так эту красавицу. Виконтесса ле Каре — а кто это еще мог быть? — была одета в скромное белое платье без украшений и вышивки. Но украшения на такой фигуре казались излишними. К тому же, волосы, подхваченные лишь белой лентой, янтарным плащом окутывали женщину. Красавица подняла болотно-зеленые глаза, едва заметно улыбнулась и вновь чинно потупилась. Хотелось зарыдать и броситься ей в ноги, чтобы вновь удостоиться чести узреть ее очи…  
Фрейр усилием воли перевел взгляд на виконта. Чего это он, в самом деле, так залюбовался? Леана не хуже. Даже лучше. Намного. Он представил нежную супругу и вздохнул облегченно. Наваждение прошло. Ну, красивая. Ну и дальше что?  
— Добрый день, господин ле Каре, миледи! — бодро поприветствовал он заказчиков. — Когда я могу приступить к работе?  
— Добрый день. Ингрид, это сэр Эрикссон. Сэр Эрикссон, это моя супруга. Она будет вам позировать. Можете начинать сегодня же. Только не откажитесь пообедать с нами.  
Фрейр не отказался. С дороги действительно хотелось немного передохнуть. Правда, во время трапезы он больше присматривался к леди Ингрид, раздумывая, как ее нарисовать. Наверное, лучше в лесу. В образе богини весны. Или нет, осени! И вихрь опадающей листвы, яркой, как ее волосы. И зеленое платье со шлейфом! Хотя шлейф помешает… если изобразить ее танцующей. Впрочем, согласится ли леди Ингрид потанцевать? Нет, лучше пусть сидит, держа на ладони голубку. Можно замечательно поиграть с тенями. И складками ее платья. Контраст мягких волос и плотного бархата. Уговорить бы ее позировать в бархатном платье…

Для творческого процесса виконт отвел им как раз ту светлую залу. Фрейр разложил перед собой бумагу, карандаши, растушевки и прочие принадлежности. Виконтессу он усадил напротив. Леди Ингрид наблюдала из-под длинных ресниц за его действиями.  
— Сегодня просто понабрасываю ваше лицо в разных сторон, — объяснил Фрейр, очиняя карандаш, — а завтра будем думать. У вас есть какие-нибудь пожелания к портрету?  
— Нет, — после небольшой паузы нежно проронила она, — вы мастер, делайте, как считаете нужным.  
— Я не мастер, — буркнул Фрейр, рисуя профиль, — чуть-чуть голову наклоните. Улыбнитесь.  
— Я слышала, вы редко пишете картины на заказ. Это потому, что вы дорого цените свои услуги?  
— Нет, — Фрейр потер переносицу. В профиль симпатично, конечно… А если в три четверти?  
— А какие портреты вы предпочитаете писать? Мужские или женские? Наверное, женские, да? Я слышала, женщины быстрее понимают, как надо позировать.  
— Угу, — он отложил листок. Да, в три четверти стоит попробовать. Именно в лучах вечернего солнца. Что бы приспособить в качестве голубки? Взглянуть надо, как это будет смотреться…  
Леди Ингрид слегка поерзала на скамеечке, кокетливо поправила ленту, искоса глядя на Фрейра. Тот сосредоточенно стирал лишние линии.  
— Эжен упоминал, у вас много детей. Наверное, это очень трудно — когда дети…  
— Нет.  
— А ваши дети тоже вампиры?  
— Нет. Моя жена — эльф, — Фрейр взъерошил волосы пятерней. Какая зануда. Она умолкнет вообще?  
— А ваш компаньон — тоже эльф?  
— Нет, он оборотень-лев.  
— А вам не трудно находить пищу? Или вы пьете свиную кровь?  
На мгновение Фрейр ощутил желание отбросить вежливость и вслух дать понять, что вести светские беседы он не расположен.  
— Я не пью кровь, — как можно более спокойно ответил он, — я питаюсь душевными силами разумных.  
— У-у, — разочарованно протянула леди Ингрид, — значит, вы — неправильный вампир.  
Фрейр понял, что, несмотря на всю зеленоглазость, у болтушки нет никаких шансов его соблазнить — если, конечно, ей хотелось этого… «Зачем я согласился?» — с досадой в который раз подумал он.

Утром солнце вновь палило с прежней силой. Заставлять леди Ингрид облачиться в бархат — утонченное издевательство. Фрейр, с разрешения хозяйки, покопался в ее сундуках и нашел тончайшее летнее платье, нежно-бирюзовое, вышитое по вороту и подолу. К платью обнаружились и заколки — ажурные серебристые цветы. Он усадил ее вполоборота и принялся рисовать.  
Сначала он набросал контуры фигуры, затем — на другом листе — покрупнее лицо леди Ингрид. Все это время она терпеливо молчала. Когда Фрейр извлек третий лист и принялся рисовать в деталях ладонь с голубкой — пришлось довольствоваться почтовой птицей — леди Ингрид тихо спросила:  
— Я очень помешаю, если буду петь?  
Фрейр удивленно отложил карандаш, склонил голову набок:  
— Петь?! Хм… как изволите. Надеюсь, я не должен подпевать, сплясать или сыграть на ложках?  
Леди Ингрид фыркнула:  
— Не должны.  
— И на том спасибо, — он вернулся к наброскам. Нет, отныне расписывать только школы. Или мужские монастыри. Никаких богатых дамочек.  
Она встряхнула роскошными волосами и тихо запела. Фрейр не стал вслушиваться в слова. Тем более язык, вроде как, был незнакомый.  
— Кстати, — проронил он, подняв глаза на леди Ингрид в очередной раз, — вам очень идет эта прическа.  
Она удивленно смолкла. Потом поджала губки:  
— Вы очень любезны.  
— Вы эльф? — полюбопытствовал Фрейр.  
Леди Ингрид посадила голубку на подоконник. Расправила юбку на коленях.  
— Нет. Я из другого мира. Там нет эльфов.  
— Вы человек? — Фрейр удивленно покачал головой. — Я вчера заметил, вы в темноте видите…  
— Я — Хранительница Священной Рощи. Младшая богиня одного из миров. Мой супруг был там по делам…  
На язык просилось: «Да, вы божественно красивы!». Но для такой красавицы хотелось найти особенные слова, не оскверненные прежде… Тьфу! Фрейр украдкой ущипнул себя. Мерзавка наверняка пела заклинание. Но, судя по тому, что он еще может противостоять, уровень магии не очень высок. Надо же, как он угадал с образом богини в лесу…  
— А у вас, богинь, петь привороты — способ скоротать время? — поинтересовался он. — Если так, то не удивляюсь, почему ваш супруг искал «примерного семьянина». Его вы тоже приворожили? Что, в вашем мире уже больше никто на чары не поддавался?  
Леди Ингрид задохнулась от возмущения. Вскочила, сжав кулачки:  
— Как вы смеете! Кто вам дал право меня оскорблять?  
Фрейр довольно принялся насвистывать под нос гвардейский марш. Давно пора очертить дистанцию. Будет знать, как привороты петь. А также трепаться о правильности и неправильности вампиров.  
— Сядьте, сударыня, если вас не затруднит, — небрежно бросил он, — я не могу работать в таких условиях.  
Взбешенная леди Ингрид прищелкнула пальцами, и залу перегородила стеклянная стена. Затем все же заняла прежнее место. Расправила платье и позвала голубку.  
— Отлично. — пробормотал Фрейр, откладывая уголь. Все-таки, черно-белым этот портрет получился бы выразительнее… Хотя надо еще посмотреть что будет в цвете…

Легкие карандашные штрихи ложились на бумагу. Леди Ингрид угрюмо молчала. Тем лучше. Не отвлекает — и ладно. При желании, можно закруглиться с набросками сегодня. И уехать домой из этого сумасшедшего замка. И больше никогда, никогда не соглашаться сотрудничать с персонами, которые при первой же встрече ведут себя странно. Пусть это будет ему уроком — следует доверять своей интуиции.  
В комнату заглянул виконт. Фрейр, не отрываясь от работы, кивнул ему.  
— Ну, как идет портрет?  
— Прекрасно, — сухо ответил Фрейр, — планирую уже заканчивать.  
— Да? Ингрид так замечательно позирует?  
— Просто отлично, — бросил он, — не натурщица, а мечта. И милою беседой слух утешит, и песнью думы тяжкие развеет.  
Виконт переменился в лице. Резво, несмотря на полноту, подскочил к леди Ингрид и отвесил ей пощечину. Фрейр едва не выронил карандаш от неожиданности:  
— Почему вы бьете женщину?! — он сделал шаг вперед, но натолкнулся на стеклянную стену. Ах, чтоб их, семейку эту…  
— Ты опять за свое?! — прошипел виконт. — Извините, сэр Эрикссон. Продолжайте. Я прослежу, чтобы она вам не мешала.  
— Я разве что-то сказал по поводу «мешала»? — сухо переспросил Фрейр. — Уберите эту стену, будьте добры. Как вы обращаетесь с дамой?  
Леди Ингрид мелко всхлипывала. Интересно, почему богиня не может дать отпор пузатому самодовольному дядьке? Воздвижение такой стены — это уровень четвертый Хаоса, не меньше. Она — боевой маг, и позволяет себя бить? Или у них, богинь, так принято?  
— Прошу вас не лезть не в свое дело, — металлическим тоном процедил виконт, — продолжайте свою работу.  
— Я не буду продолжать свою работу, пока вы не попросите прощения у дамы! Вы рыцарь или нет?  
— Вам платят не за защиту моей жены, а за портрет. Извольте заниматься своим делом, — отчеканил виконт. — Ладно. Извини, Ингрид. Теперь вы довольны?  
Она зашлась в рыданиях, ее плечи затряслись.  
— Иди, умойся, — брезгливо бросил виконт.  
— Я уезжаю. Портрет пришлю вам, как договаривались, — Фрейр складывал наброски в папку.  
— Вы же еще не закончили?  
— Закончил. Ваша поддержка безмерно помогла мне. До встречи. Оплатите по факту. И уберите эту стену, наконец.  
Леди Ингрид усмехнулась сквозь слезы:  
— Вы никуда не поедете. Вы будете писать портрет здесь.  
Фрейр на мгновение прикрыл глаза. Спокойно. Только спокойно.  
— Сударыня, уберите эту стену, пожалуйста.  
Леди Ингрид взмахнула руками. Стена превратилась в радужный смерч и поползла к окну, окутывая Фрейра пестрой пеленой. Лишь рабочий стол и мольберт оставались по-прежнему в пределах досягаемости. Фрейр метнулся к окну — но наткнулся руками на каменную кладку.  
— Вы не выйдете отсюда. — зазвучал откуда-то справа голос виконта. — Пока не будет готов портрет.

Вот так… Фрейр сел на пол. Уставился в стену. Прежде всего, надо собраться. Оценить ситуацию. И понадеяться, что мимо замка будет проезжать какой-нибудь маг, который заявит в полицию о применении боевой магии.  
Хотя сама леди Ингрид, наверное, фонит магией, как лавка артефактов. Богиня, как-никак. И ее заклинания могут просто теряться в общем фоне.  
Фрейр покачал головой. Его исчезновение незамеченным не останется. Если он завтра не вернется домой или не пришлет птицу с письмом, Леана забьет тревогу. Не в его привычках задерживаться, не предупреждая. К кому может обратиться Леана? Скорее всего, к Шарлю. Тем более, что он собирался продолжать тренировки с парочкой учеников, поэтому Фрейр и оставил ему ключ от зала. Наилучший вариант развития событий — это если бы Шарль быстренько прихватил дюжину гвардейцев. И хотя бы одного боевого мага…  
Тьфу, дурацкая история, фарс какой-то. Кому расскажешь — не поверят. А, сам виноват, сколько раз можно говорить себе «доверяй собственной интуиции»!  
Так, хватит. Фрейр устало потер виски. Замок, где имеется повредившийся разумом виконт и полностью подчиняющаяся ему богиня, так просто не взять. Полностью подчиняющаяся… Он усмехнулся. Так подчиняется, что норовит наставить рога муженьку с первым встречным. Но бить себя позволяет, хотя могла бы так влупить обидчику, что пришлось бы потом хоронить лишь наиболее крупные ошметки.  
Конечно, есть вариант встать и написать портрет. Но, во-первых, Фрейр не терпел делать что бы то ни было, будучи припертым к стенке. А во-вторых, кто сказал, что его выпустят отсюда после написания портрета? О гонораре он уже думать перестал. Не обеднеет без этой пары тысяч. А вот спалить бы к драконам этот замок…  
— Сэр Эрикссон, — послышался сверху шепот, — вы не спите?  
Фрейр решил промолчать. Пусть думают, что хотят. Сейчас опять начнут заправлять на тему «портрет, а потом иди на все четыре стороны».  
— Сударь, — голос стал умоляющим, — простите меня, я не по своей воле!  
Он устроился поудобнее на полу и прикрыл глаза. Ну-ну. Не по своей воле. Ага. Попробуйте принудить к чему-то богиню.  
— Господин Эрикссон, ну я же вижу, что вы не спите! Ну пожалуйста… Я вам все объясню.  
— Выпустите меня, и тогда будете объяснять. — процедил Фрейр.  
— Но я не могу, Эжен велел мне…  
— Не морочьте голову. Вы богиня. Почему вы позволяете собой распоряжаться?  
Печальный вздох. Шуршание платья.  
— Эжен украл мой поясок. И теперь я обречена его слушаться, пока доблестный юный рыцарь не полюбит меня всем сердцем и не освободит. — сдавленный всхлип. — О, я так несчастна.  
— А нечего было разбрасываться одеждой. — сообщил потолку Фрейр. — Вы не по адресу, леди Ингрид. Я не доблестный, а еще — не совсем юный. У меня жена и дети. И внуки. Извините, вам не повезло. Сочувствую. Посвятите в рыцари вашего конюха, пусть он вас освобождает.  
Наверху горько разрыдались. Фрейр пожал плечами. Бедняжку было жаль, конечно. Вот жук этот виконт, суметь поставить богиню в безвыходную ситуацию… Нет, леди Ингрид надо отсюда вытаскивать. Не полюбив всем сердцем, разумеется, Леана явно будет против. Наверняка существует множество законных путей разрешить проблему. Правда, для этого нужна жалоба самой леди Ингрид…  
— Дайте, хоть птицу домой отправлю, что ли? — попросил он.  
— Нет! — всхлипнули в ответ. Шуршание платья и удаляющийся перестук каблучков.  
— На нет и суда нет, — Фрейр поднялся с пола и принялся прощупывать стены. Хоть бы маленькая щелочка… Он бы обернулся мышью и улетел. Драконы с ними, с вещами. Карандаши и краски можно купить новые. С конем тяжелее, но и тут можно было что-нибудь придумать…  
Леди Ингрид поработала на совесть — не оставила ни единой прорехи в заклинании. Интересно, снаружи вместо окна тоже свежая кладка? Ну хоть кто-нибудь заметил бы неладное! Хотя, скорее всего, у нее есть лицензия на применение магии любого уровня. Раз уж он для Леаны раздобыл… Фрейр слегка приуныл. Значит, гвардейцы не смогут вмешаться, пока не будет доказано, что в замке держат кого-то против воли. Подать жалобу сам он пока что не может, придется ждать помощи — ну или промаха хозяев. Будут же его кормить, в конце концов. Этот момент можно использовать для побега. Только следовало продумать детали, второго раза может не быть.  
— Чтоб вы подавились, — процедил сквозь зубы Фрейр. Из сумки вновь появились на свет наброски. — Терпеть не могу, когда меня надувают. Старый дурак… Да чтоб вам поперек горла эти две тысячи стали. Рыцаря ей подавай. Еще и доблестного. Юного. Растлительница несовершеннолетних нашлась. Сама, небось, тысячный день рождения справила, а туда же. Юного рыцаря ей. Чтобы поясок крал. — на холст легли первые мазки. — Осенняя богиня, ха. Ну и семейка. Хорошо, что детей не наплодили, представляю их потомство. Удружил отец Даниэль, ох, удружил… Будет ему и роспись часовни, и занятия с племянником, и еще что-нибудь в придачу.  
Пауза. Фрейр принялся подбирать оттенок для одеяния богини. Нет уж, плоды своего возмутительного поведения ле Каре пожнут обязательно, особенно виконт: хватит ему тешиться осознанием полной власти над богиней. А пока надо поработать над портретом и использовать любую возможность для побега.  
В побеге Фрейр не видел ничего зазорного. Его задерживают вопреки договору, угрожают, не дают отправить весточку домой, потчуют сказками о пояске… И ничем более серьезным с утра не потчевали. Ладно, еду-то ему, может, и принесут, виконт не совсем из ума выжил. А вот где взять энергию, чтобы подпитаться? Через три-четыре дня ле Каре рискуют получить труп. Интересно, как они будут объясняться с Леаной? Наверняка, Шарль этого так не оставит. Да и Леана способна обратиться к властям, а то и организовать поиски со спасательной операцией самостоятельно. Они еще не видели по-настоящему разгневанную Леа в ипостаси офицера.  
— Придурок… — пробормотал Фрейр. Думать о собственной смерти и ее последствиях было в данном положении глупо. Он тяжело вздохнул и макнул кисть в темно-зеленую краску.

Ингрид сидела рядом с запечатанной комнатой и беззвучно прислушивалась к происходящему. Тонкие губки ее были плотно сжаты, левая бровь приподнята.  
— Ну, что там? — виконт остановился за ее спиной.  
— Рисует, — тихо доложила Ингрид.  
— Дура, не рисует, а пишет.  
— Пишет… — покорно повторила она. Виконт тоже приник ухом к двери:  
— А чего он бормочет, я не слышу?  
— Ругается. — не стала вдаваться в подробности Ингрид.  
Виконт недовольно покачал головой:  
— Как он смеет?!  
Она скромно опустила глазки:  
— Он недоволен тем, что его держат взаперти.  
— Ладно. Главное, что работает.  
— Эжен… — она помолчала. — Эжен, а чем ты будешь его кормить? Он все-таки вампир.  
— Обойдется свиной кровью, — отрезал виконт.  
— Он не пьет кровь. Ему нужна чужая энергия. — несмело поправила его Ингрид.  
— Значит, потерпит. Я не позволю ему высасывать души из моих слуг!  
— Но ему…  
— Не позволю — и точка! Чего это ты его защищаешь, а? Уже очаровала его, мерзавка? — он схватил ее за волосы, свирепо уставился в глаза. — Вступила с ним в сговор?  
Та закусила губу, стараясь не плакать:  
— Нет… нет… просто он же может умереть… что мы будем делать тогда?  
— Ладно, — Эжен выпустил ее, брезгливо отер руку о камзол, — сделаю вид, что поверил. Я подумаю насчет пищи для него. Продолжай следить.  
— Да, — кротко ответила Ингрид, провожая супруга испепеляющим взглядом. Выхода нет, надо подчиниться. И зорко следить за ситуацией — вдруг представится шанс?


	3. Глава третья, в которой Шарль получает возможность тряхнуть стариной

Проводив ученика, Шарль сложил тренировочные клинки обратно в ящик. Вот. На сегодня, кажется, все. Он сладко потянулся и встряхнул темноволосой головой. Можно отправляться домой. Был бы тут Фрейр — наверняка оставил бы обедать, но в его отсутствие напрашиваться за стол не хотелось. Шарль еще раз огляделся — все ли на месте — и запер тренировочный зал.  
— Шарль! — от дома спешила Леана. Ему показалось, или ее глаза покраснели и припухли? — Шарль, ты спешишь?  
— Нет. А что произошло?  
Она стиснула в руках платочек.  
— Фрейр должен был вернуться еще вчера. Но его нет до сих пор. И… он обещал, что пришлет птицу с запиской, если задержится… Но птицы нет… И яблочко-по-блюдечку ничего не показывает… — Леана всхлипнула. — А вдруг с ним что-то случилось?  
— Леана, не надо плакать, — Шарль бережно взял ее под руку и повел к беседке, — что может случиться с фехтовальщиком его уровня? Может, просто задержался.  
«Что могло задержать фехтовальщика его уровня?.. Почему он не сообщил домой?» — лихорадочно размышлял Шарль, утешая Леану. Та словно услышала его мысли:  
— Но ты же знаешь — он бы написал! И Джей возвращается только сегодня вечером, мне совсем некого просить о помощи!  
Шарль не стал напоминать Леане о существовании у нее еще одного взрослого сына. К Кевину намертво приклеился ярлык «балбес» — да и что мог двадцатилетний мальчишка в этой ситуации?  
— А как зовут его заказчиков? Куда он поехал?  
— Шарль… — Леана подняла влажные глаза на друга семьи. — Ты поможешь?  
— Конечно. Он говорил, куда поедет?  
— К какому-то виконту, — припомнила Леана, — портала в его замке нет. Фрейр сказал, что перейдет порталом до столицы, а оттуда — еще несколько часов езды.  
— А имени виконта не помнишь? Там же не один замок.  
— Ты думаешь, он еще там?  
— Да, — твердо сказал Шарль, — наверное, почтового голубя сбила хищная птица. Или охотник какой-нибудь. Не волнуйся прежде времени.  
Он мало верил в собственные слова, но, кажется, Леану это успокоило. Она облизнула губы, прерывисто вздохнула:  
— По-моему, виконта зовут Карре. Или что-то вроде этого.  
— Хорошо… Кажется, я понял, о ком ты. Ты знаешь, я дождусь Джея, и мы тотчас же поедем туда. И во всем разберемся.  
— Как скажешь, — Леана вытерла слезы, — тогда идем, я пока что тебя покормлю.  
Старые добрые традиции семьи Эрикссон… Шарль улыбнулся:  
— Спасибо. У ваших гостей нет никаких шансов остаться голодными.  
Куда же все-таки он мог пропасть? Неужели решил поискать приключений?.. Вряд ли, — оборвал себя Шарль. Скорее всего, не обошлось без магии. Что еще могло его задержать?  
Да, маг при поисках нужен обязательно. Значит, придется дожидаться Джея.

Занявшись хозяйством, Леана слегка приободрилась. Начала улыбаться, обсуждая с Эми, служанкой, что готовить на ужин. Шарль обвел пальцем ручку чашки с чаем, подпер голову кулаком, рассеянно глядя на хозяйку.  
Совершенно неожиданная пара эти Эрикссоны. Да, Фрейр всегда был падок на эльфов, но Леана? Вот уж вокруг кого всегда вились мужчины, поощряла она их или нет. Почему она все-таки вышла за него, однажды уже ответив отказом? Хотя ничего удивительного. Шарль усмехнулся своим мыслям — уж что-то, а получить от Леаны желаемый ответ было проще простого. Всего лишь требовалось создать ситуацию, где ответить иначе ей было бы неловко.  
Трудно было осуждать за эту ловушку Фрейра, хоть и неблагородно поступать так с дамой. Трудно осуждать того, в ком до сих пор видишь учителя, хоть и сравнялся давно с ним в мастерстве. Поэтому и прощаешь ему «деточку»…  
— Эми! — взволнованный голос Леаны перебил приступ ностальгии. — Кажется, это проехал Джей, вас не затруднит сбегать к нему и позвать?  
Служанка кивнула, поспешила через двор к соседнему дому. Повезло же, поселиться на расстоянии пары десятков шагов от родителей. Или не повезло — это уж как посмотреть. Если принимать во внимание персону сына, то повезло скорее родителям.  
Насколько Джей был внешне похож на Фрейра, настолько отличным от отцовского характером обладал. Не знает, с какой стороны браться за шпагу, но унаследовал от матери магические способности и открыл частную целительскую практику. Сухая логика, броня разума, которую так просто эмоциями не прошибешь. Спокойствие, которое по незнанию можно было бы спутать с бесчувственностью. По городу о Джее Эрикссоне ходили анекдоты в духе «Конец света? Какой такой конец света, я еще не закончил операцию!»  
Легкий на помине, Джей заглянул на кухню:  
— А, мама, ты здесь. Добрый вечер, Шарль. Эми сказала, я вам нужен.  
— Да, заходи, — Шарль поднялся ему навстречу.  
Джей кивнул, коротко обнял мать и сел за стол напротив. Не дали ему даже с дороги переодеться — брат-близнец Джея, тезка Шарля (в его честь, собственно, и названный) жил в техногенном мире, и джинсы на Джее смотрелись весьма свежо.  
— Папа пропал, — скорбно поведала причину спешки Леана.  
Кто-то другой бы вскочил, всплеснул руками, выругался… Джей серьезно взглянул на мать:  
— Когда?  
— Шарль тебе объяснит, — губы Леаны задрожали, она беспомощно стиснула в руках платочек и вышла из кухни, поддерживаемая под локоть незаменимой Эми.  
Шарль вздохнул. Иногда от этой семейки у него голова шла кругом.  
— Дело было так. Он несколько дней назад уехал писать портрет на дому у заказчика. Должен был вернуться вчера, но не вернулся и птицу не прислал. Я примерно знаю, где замок ле Каре, заказчика. Но решил дождаться тебя, потому что дело темное, без мага соваться не хотел.  
— Да, на него не похоже, — задумчиво согласился примерный сын, — если уж он обещал вернуться в такой-то день, то должен был. Поехали?  
— Ты не устал с дороги?  
— Нет. Надо выяснить, что происходит. Я только переоденусь, подожди минут пять.

Пять минут в исполнении Джея Эрикссона таковыми и являлись, хоть часы по нему сверяй. Шарль только-только успел допить чай. До городского портала ехали молча. Вообще, если рассудить здраво, произойти с Фрейром ничего не могло. Если он пережил множество опасных миссий, пару войн, достаточно бурную юность еще до службы наемником, чудом выкручивался из разнообразных неприятностей…  
Ладно, голубя действительно могла убить какая-нибудь хищная птица. Но почему Леана не нашла его с помощью яблочка-по-блюдечку?  
— Тебе он тоже не писал?  
— Меня же не было тут, — Джей пожал плечами. — Но я спросил дома, когда переодевался, не было никаких писем. А ты этого заказчика знаешь лично?  
— Нет. Слышал о нем пару раз, что существует такой вот дворянин, налоги платит исправно, светскую жизнь почти не ведет. Не довелось встретиться.  
Джей кивнул и вновь замолчал. Самое неприятное, что построить толковый план действий в подобной ситуации было невозможно. Шарль не любил принцип «ввязаться в заварушку, а там — по обстоятельствам». Может, они все вообще зря паникуют? Не девица же пропала, а опытный воин.  
О том, что Леана не зря беспокоилась, Шарль понял, едва в пределах видимости появился замок. С поднятым мостом, разумеется. Джей зажмурился и схватился за виски.  
— Фонит, — простонал он, — уровень сороковой, не меньше.  
Шарль немедленно осадил коня. Джей виновато развел руками:  
— Я уже в порядке. Поехали.  
— Точно в порядке? — напряженно уточнил Шарль.  
— Да. Просто въехали в зону действия заклинания, и стало нехорошо. Уже лучше.  
— Погоди. Что за заклинание?  
— Не знаю. Не могу определить, уровень слишком высокий, детали размываются. Оно как купол — въезжаешь под него, и как молотком по голове.  
Сороковой уровень магии. Шарль вообще не мог представить себе, кто был в состоянии такое сотворить, если максимум смертного мага — четырнадцатый.  
— А что за магия хоть? — обеспокоенно спросил он, направляя коня на обочину, под деревья.  
Джей, болезненно морщась, последовал за ним. Щурясь, оглядел замок и, наконец, ответил:  
— Хаос.  
— Ничего себе! — присвистнул Шарль. — Сороковой уровень Хаоса?!  
— Да. Межмировой портал как минимум.  
— Да какой портал, ты о чем?! Под носом у столичных магов творят боевые заклинания запредельного уровня, а те и не чешутся?!  
— Ну, магия тут вроде шатра вокруг замка. Пока не въедешь в него, не чувствуешь.  
— Джей, ты вообще помнишь, что внутри всего этого находится твой отец?  
— Да помню я. Просто интересно, зачем им писать портреты, если сороковым уровнем они из воздуха хоть десяток копий сотворить могут.  
Шарль раздраженно передернул плечами. Обычно он тоже являл собой образец спокойствия. Но вообразив, что могло происходить под воздействием таких чар с Фрейром, которого он любил как отца, Шарль не мог оставаться равнодушным.  
— Можешь прощупать, сколько там разумных? — на вид замок вообще не производил впечатление обитаемого, но мало ли, на что способна магия.  
— Мы будем вдвоем их штурмовать? Не могу прощупать, этот купол мне всю чувствительность перебивает.  
— Черт… — ну и толку от мага, если он не способен ни на какие идеи? Шарль пришпорил коня, подъезжая к крепостной стене, туда, где она ближе всего подходила к жилой башенке.  
— Эй, там! Откройте, именем короля! — гаркнул он.  
Тишина.  
— Знаешь, на месте этих колдунов я бы тоже не боялся какого-то там короля, — задумчиво проронил Джей, — я бы и целой армии не боялся. Предлагаю съездить в столицу и вернуться с дюжиной стражников. А лучше дюжиной сотен. С щитами от магии.  
— Угу, и с гаубицами, — саркастически отозвался Шарль, профессиональным взглядом окидывая стену.  
— Ты что, серьезно в одиночку штурмовать собрался? Даже не думай.  
— Черт побери, Джей, это твой или мой отец? — вспылил Шарль.  
— Мой. Поэтому и предлагаю быстро сгонять за подкреплением.  
Шарль тоскливо опустил голову.  
— А если за это время его убьют?  
— Зачем? Да и что мы можем поделать сейчас?  
Шарль ругнулся сквозь зубы и развернул коня.

— … _И долго гонялся кузнец за пастушкой  
Скабрезности долго шептал ей на ушко,  
Она пожимала плечами,  
Но приходила ночами_, — мстительно напевал Фрейр. И пусть подслушивают, если хотят. Могут даже подглядывать. Сумасшедший замок, сумасшедший, только выбраться бы отсюда…  
Так, погодите! Тонкий слух вампира уловил знакомый голос. Ему показалось, или это действительно был Шарль?  
Неужели его уже хватились? Интересно, что они предпримут… Фрейр подкрался максимально близко к той стене, где, как он помнил, до заклинания было окно.  
Так и есть…  
— Откройте, именем короля!  
— Что-то я не слышу оркестра в честь этого события. — задумчиво проронил он. Что делать? Крикнуть, что есть сил «я здесь»? А толку? Они и так это знают.  
Больше никакого шума снизу не доносилось. Впрочем, как и из коридора. Требовалось что-то предпринимать. Интересно, Шарль привез с собой хотя бы одного мага? Как некстати Джей уехал к брату… Хотя что тут может поделать один Джей?  
Так. Спокойно. В ближайшее время его должны кормить — еду приносили регулярно. Даже если и задержат сейчас обед — все равно Шарль не успеет далеко уехать. Скорее бы темнело… Ночью будет проще. Только бы выбраться отсюда — а там можно будет догнать Шарля, и… И не в одиночку больше шансов добраться до столицы. А там стража. И портал. Хоть бы получилось…  
Воровато оглядевшись, он принялся раздеваться. Аккуратно сложил вещи и сверху замаскировал бумагой, сумкой с красками и тряпкой, которой он вытирал кисти.  
Затем Фрейр отошел к тому краю магической стены, где обычно открывался проход, и оценивающе оглядел комнату. Одежды не видно. По крайней мере, не сразу. То есть, несколько секунд у него будет. Ну почему он не запомнил, где ближайший дымоход, лестница или хоть какое-нибудь окошко? Ладно. Придется положиться на удачу.  
Он сел на корточки и резко вытянул вперед руки. Очертания его тела принялись стремительно меняться. Предметы вокруг стали расплывчатыми, а слух, наоборот, начал улавливать малейшие колебания воздуха.  
Несколько минут на то, чтобы пересилить звериное сознание — и летучая мышь, взмахнув крыльями, перелетела с пола за мольберт и уселась там на подставку для кистей.  
Ждать пришлось долго, но Фрейр не терял времени зря. Он мысленно сочинял письмо отцу Даниэлю. Время от времени ему приходилось напоминать себе, что послание предназначено для духовного лица, и тогда Фрейр начинал придумывать все заново.  
Наконец, стена напротив подернулась рябью, и в ней медленно начал открываться проход. На пороге появился слуга с подносом — крепкий парень с цепким взглядом, Фрейр уже видел его пару раз. Слуга быстро оглядел комнату, не увидел никого и, бросив поднос, кинулся прочь, крича: «он сбежал!» Ну что ж. Терять время тем более не стоит. Подавив искушение подпитаться энергией слуги, вампир стрелой метнулся в уже зарастающий проход. Скорее, пока не появилась богиня! Летучая мышь взмыла под высокий потолок, отчаянно заметалась в поисках выхода. Лестница справа, но оттуда уже топот, и куда лестница может завести, неизвестно… К вентиляционному отверстию! Фрейр ринулся к крошечной дыре напротив, едва протиснулся туда — и тут же почувствовал, что стенки узкой шахты задрожали, а сверху посыпался песок. Оставалось лишь камнем спикировать вниз. Летучая мышь вывалилась из дымохода на кухне, чудом не угодив в огонь. Лапы обожгло, но вампир успел распахнуть крылья и метнуться в сторону окна, увернувшись от шустрых поварят. Кто-то крикнул «закрывай»! Но Фрейру посчастливилось уже вылететь наружу.  
Петляя, он пронесся сквозь замковый парк. Он слышал, как Ингрид что-то кричала, но заклинаний почему-то не было. Может, действительно, убивать не хотели? Впрочем, размышлять об этом было совсем не время. Теперь бы невредимым вылететь за крепостную стену. Взмах крыльями, еще, еще. И почему он не озаботился подпитаться энергией?.. Пока что мышцы, тренированные долгими упражнениями с мечом, не подводили и во втором облике. Но не мальчик он уже, чтобы час улепетывать от погони по воздуху…

— Шарль, погоди, — крикнул Джей, осаживая коня, — я, в отличие от тебя, не вижу в темноте, а уже смеркается.  
— И что ты предлагаешь? — Шарль тоже остановился.  
— Возьми моего коня за поводья. Видишь, еще и небо тучами затягивает.  
— Ладно, — он раздосадованно выполнил просьбу, — теперь поехали? Проверь, нет ли погони.  
Джей призвал магию друидов, прощупал заклинанием окрестности и встревоженно воскликнул:  
— Одно разумное приближается.  
— Одно? Магией фонит? — деловито осведомился Шарль.  
— Нет, не фонит.  
— Может, путник в столицу. Поехали.  
Джей еще раз оглянулся, прошептал заклинание.  
— Оно приближается по воздуху!  
— Пусть приближается. Если догонит, мы сумеем его встретить должным образом, — Шарль зарядил арбалет, — сейчас, переложу его поудобнее. И поедем, наконец!  
Разумное действительно приближалось. Вскоре Шарль его увидел. Летучая мышь… нет, вампир!  
— Фрейр?.. — неуверенно спросил он, опуская оружие.  
Летучая мышь приближалась неровными рывками. Джей тоже прищурился, вглядываясь в крылатый силуэт. Долетев до них, зверек чуть ли не камнем свалился в руки Шарля.  
— Отец? — выдавил Джей.  
— Фрейр, это ты? — переспросил Шарль.  
Несколько мгновений висела тишина. Затем летучая мышь взмахнула крыльями, спускаясь на землю, ее окружил туман, и вскоре перед ними стоял Фрейр.  
— Плащ дайте, — не совсем любезно потребовал он. Джей молча снял с себя требуемый предмет одежды и отдал отцу. Шарль нервно вздохнул:  
— Ты сбежал? Я думаю, нам надо скорее сматываться.  
— Было бы неплохо. — Фрейр запахнулся в плащ. — Шарль, твой конь двоих вынесет?  
— Да, конечно, — слегка смутился он. Джей уже колдовал Светом.  
Фрейр, не без помощи друга, вскарабкался на коня. Он только сейчас почувствовал, как устал за время полета. Ладно, до утра дожить можно, а утром — в торговые ряды, там бесхозной энергии хоть отбавляй.  
— Почему бы тебе не остаться в теле мыши? — осторожно спросил Шарль, когда они возобновили путь.  
— Потому что у портала меня все равно попросят превратиться обратно. Пожалуйста, поехали скорее, — Фрейра била мелкая дрожь.  
— Пап, ты голодный? — догадался Джей. — Возьми у меня энергии, чтобы до столицы добраться, а там…  
— Никаких «там». В портал — и домой.  
— Ты не будешь обращаться ни в какие инстанции с жалобой? — удивился Шарль. Это совсем не походило на Фрейра.  
— Буду. Но позже. Я им припомню… — Фрейр зевнул, и предмет припоминания остался неизвестным.

К порталу в Таирии путники подъехали уже около полуночи. Фрейр, против обыкновения, всю дорогу молчал — экономил силы. О том, как отреагирует дежурный маг на его, мягко говоря, нестандартный вид, он предпочитал не думать. О категориях вроде «неловко» и «стыдно» тоже — слишком уж хотелось напиться и принять горячую ванну. Хотя ситуация и в самом деле была дурацкой. Фрейр уповал на то, что через Эркайт они поедут уже глубокой ночью, и ни одного знакомого на пути не попадется. А также — что Леана все-таки уже будет спать.  
У портала попрощались. Шарль вежливо, но непреклонно отверг приглашение переночевать.  
— Я даже не представляю, как тебя благодарить, ты кинулся на помощь, даже не зная, что произошло, — Фрейр запахнулся в плащ поплотнее.  
Шарль пожал плечами, улыбнулся.  
— Да ладно тебе. Ты бы тоже кинулся. Я на днях загляну, расскажешь подробнее.  
— Заглядывай, будем ждать, — ответил вместо Фрейра Джей и, расписавшись в книге отбытия, утащил отца. Видимо, подозревал, что в противном случае расшаркиваниям ни конца, ни края не будет.


	4. Глава четвертая, в которой Фрейр проходит пять стадий принятия неизбежного

Наутро Фрейр первым делом отправился в епархию. Накануне легли глубоко за полночь. Леана, увидев супруга в настолько непотребном виде, приготовила чай, плеснув туда укрепляющего зелья. Дождавшись, пока он примет ванну, заставила выпить. После этого невозможно было не поделиться в подробностях процессом выполнения заказа.  
В результате встали поздно, позавтракали только часам к одиннадцати. В это время было уже абсолютно прилично наносить визит духовному лицу.  
В приемной сидели две суровые пожилые дамы, Фрейр окинул их взглядом искоса. Перед такими попробуй сунься, воткнут спицу в глаз и скажут, что так и было.  
— Вы к отцу Даниэлю? — спросил он женщин.  
— Отец Даниэль не принимает, — встрепенулся молоденький монашек за конторкой.  
Отлично. Прекрасно. Просто блеск.  
— Ничего страшного, я подожду, пока он освободится.  
— Сегодня он не освободится.  
— Значит, подожду до завтра. Прямо здесь. У вас очень удобные диванчики для посетителей, — Фрейр уселся на деревянную лавку, скрестил руки на груди.  
— С-сэр… — монашек покраснел. Хотел обратиться «сын мой», но язык не повернулся. А, мальчишка, поди, не старше Кевина. — Я бы попросил вас не нарушать принятых здесь правил поведения.  
— А что я делаю не так? Я смирился и жду. Вы же почитаете терпение и смирение.  
На шум из кабинета выглянул сам отец Даниэль. «Я же говорил, он тут» — усмехнулся про себя Фрейр. Поднялся, поклонился подобающе:  
— Добрый день, отец Даниэль, я к вам, но вижу, что мой визит некстати.  
— Сэр Эрикссон, рад вас видеть, заходите, — отец Даниэль пропустил его, закрыл дверь. — Как ваша уважаемая супруга?  
— Спасибо, хорошо. Скажите, святой отец, а что, Церковь официально объявила вампиров нечистью и призвала к их истреблению?  
— Что вы такое говорите? — оторопело переспросил тот.  
— Да то, что за какие грехи вы отправили ко мне этого господина ле Каре? Откуда вы его вообще откопали и зачем порекомендовали меня в качестве портретиста?  
— Сэр Эрикссон, я не понимаю, о чем вы, и прошу вас избрать другой тон.  
— Извините, — взял себя в руки Фрейр, — вы знаете Эжена ле Каре, виконта Вастер?  
— Да, его племянница дружна с моей кузиной, и я видел его несколько раз. Позвольте… он и в самом деле что-то говорил о художниках, спросил, кто расписывал приемную… Он приезжал к его высокопреосвященству, чтобы поставить печать на разрешении о применении магии дома.  
Фрейр скептически покивал:  
— Ну да, ну да. И его высокопреосвященство поставил? Вы в курсе вообще, кто у них в замке эту магию применяет?  
— Сэр Эрикссон, я не понимаю, к чему этот допрос? — нахмурился отец Даниэль.  
— Магическое существо сорокового уровня Хаоса — это вам говорит о чем-нибудь? Ваш свойственник приволок из другого мира тамошнюю богиню и держит ее взаперти! И она полностью ему подчиняется, потому что сбылось какое-то там очередное магическое условие! Вы вообще жену ле Каре видели когда-нибудь?  
— Стойте… — отец Даниэль грузно осел в кресло. — Сороковой уровень Хаоса?.. Но как?.. Я не… Я не видел его жену, он вообще, как женился, осел затворником в замке, но оставить мирские развлечения ради семейных ценностей — это богоугодно, и я не подозревал… Откуда вы это вообще знаете?  
«Спокойно», — Фрейр прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, что начинает закипать. Он ожидал найти союзника в лице представителя Церкви, а тот сидит и мямлит.  
— Оттуда, — медленно начал он. — Виконт заказал мне портрет жены. Заставил тащиться к ним в замок. И там они меня заперли — магическим путем заперли. Сказали, не выпустят, пока не закончу. Меня принялся разыскивать сын, вот он уровень магии и почувствовал. В общем, мне удалось оттуда сбежать, но этот чертов… хмм… простите, отец Даниэль… в общем, портрет я им напишу и отправлю с гонцом, но дело не в этом. Что прикажете делать? Вы представляете себе весь масштаб происходящего: у нас под боком обитает богиня, которой в любой момент могут приказать абсолютно что угодно. В общем, мне как, рассчитывать на поддержку Церкви? Вы в состоянии вырвать бедняжку из его рук и отправить в ее родной мир?  
Отец Даниэль развел руками:  
— Если речь идет о каком-то магическом условии — то нет. Но должно быть и условие освобождения. Я попробую выяснить, какое.  
Фрейр скрипнул зубами, чтобы не начать биться головой об стену:  
— Да знаю я условие! Вы что, сказок не читали? Юный благородный идиот должен ее полюбить и спасти! Спасибо, увольте! Может, я и идиот, но выполнять всякие ч-ч-ч… простите. В общем, я не подхожу.  
— Сэр Эрикссон… — покачал головой отец Даниэль. — Присядьте. Я попрошу, чтобы Николас принес нам чаю, и обсудим, что делать.  
— Благодарю вас. Кстати, приношу извинения, я не хотел вести себя грубо с вашим Николасом.  
Отец Даниэль кивнул. За что Фрейр особенно его уважал — так это за способность концентироваться на смысле, а не на тоне. Редкая черта.  
Оба молчали, пока монашек расставлял посуду. Затем дверь закрылась, и отец Даниэль вновь обернулся к нему.  
— Итак, сэр Эрикссон, давайте по порядку. Вы утверждаете, что супруга ле Каре — существо сорокового уровня, но при этом полностью ему подчиняется. Каким образом? Он же не маг.  
— Нет. Он нашел ее поясок, вы наверняка слышали эти легенды.  
— Слышал. Теперь я понимаю, о чем вы. Но видите ли, в чем проблема: у Церкви нет в данном случае ни единого законного способа ей помочь. Нам нужна жалоба самой виконтессы Вастер, чтобы начать процесс развода. А она не пожалуется.  
— Вам жалуюсь я. Уже сейчас.  
— Но вы — не она. Не ее опекун, не лицо, которому делегированы права выступить от ее имени.  
Фрейр поморщился, выставляя чашки ручками строго на север.  
— Я жалуюсь на то, что меня держали там вопреки моей воле. Этим как-то можно воспользоваться?  
— Обратитесь с этим к страже, только, боюсь, дело кончится ничем. Ну выплатят вам компенсацию, и все. Виконтесса не станет давать показания против своего супруга.  
— То есть, вы никак помочь не в состоянии.  
Тот развел руками.  
— Сожалею. Что вы собираетесь предпринять?  
— Написать портрет и отправить им, — Фрейр поднялся, — благодарю за беседу.

Набросков, конечно, не хватало, но на память Фрейр пока что не жаловался. Виконтесса Вастер обладала яркой внешностью, а зарисовав отдельные черты карандашом, Фрейр убедился, что сможет воспроизвести их на холсте.  
Голубя в замок он отправил. В вежливой, но категоричной манере потребовал вернуть свое имущество. Коня жалко… Фрейр не особо надеялся, что ему всё доставят, но начинать громкое разбирательство было пока рано.  
— Работаешь, милый? — Леана поставила на стол поднос, закрыла дверь.  
Фрейр нахмурился, отложил кисть и тщательно вытер руки. Потом поправил кисть, чтобы она лежала строго параллельно карандашам.  
— Выполняю заказ.  
— О чем вы договорились с отцом Даниэлем?  
— Он дал понять, что Церковь мараться этой историей не будет.  
Леана кивнула, намазывая булочку паштетом. Так и видишь развернутый стяг женской солидарности.  
— Леа, мы больше не наемники. Ответственность за средства достижения цели полностью на нас, не на заказчике.  
— Но ты ведь что-нибудь придумаешь, милый?  
Фрейр молча пожал плечами. Нашла стратега. Леана придвинула ему чашку, добавила к угощению пирожное.  
— Спасибо, Леа. Я подумаю, честно.  
— Я не понимаю, зачем ей портрет.  
— Это я как раз понимаю. Она надеялась, что приглашенный художник ее увидит, влюбится и спасет. Возможно, рассчитывала, что позировать ее пригласят в мастерскую, а значит, появятся дополнительные шансы кого-то в себя влюбить…  
— Тебе ни капли ее не жаль?  
Фрейр замолчал. К чему эти вопросы? Какая разница? Леана огорчится, если сейчас заявить, что нет, ни капли не жаль. Нежная, кроткая Леа, которая двумя словами умеет заставить стыдиться. Такое впечатление, будто поясок украл он! И держит женщину в заточении тоже он!  
— Сокровище, моя жалость к леди Ингрид никак не влияет на объективные обстоятельства. Я обещал подумать — подумаю.  
— Хорошо, — Леана тихо вздохнула, опустила глаза.  
Ну вот, обиделась. Теперь утешай ее — вместо того, чтобы работать. Фрейр обнял ее за талию, поцеловал шею. И везет же ему по жизни на якобы трепетных созданий.  
— Извини. Ну вот такой я. Не рыдаю над участью посторонних богинь. Я что-нибудь придумаю. Шарль приедет в гости, с ним тоже посоветуюсь. Не обижайся.  
— Я пойду к Софи, — Леана мягко высвободилась из объятий. — Обещала помочь ей сделать уроки. Поешь, я пришлю Эми убрать.  
— Хорошо, — Фрейр проводил ее взглядом.  
Да ну застрелиться просто.  
Нет, те, кто называет Леану беспомощным цветком, просто ее не знают!  
Поджав губы, он вернулся к работе. Поссорились на пустом месте. Чтоб ей икалось, этой леди Ингрид, на расстоянии продолжает досаждать!  
Возможно, он несправедлив к Леане. Он причинил ей много страданий. Тоже принудил к браку в какой-то степени. И то, что он столько лет продолжал ее любить, еще до того, как она ответила согласием, никак его не оправдывает. Далеко не все, в принципе, назвали бы любовью то, что он к ней чувствовал. Нормально, если некоторые вещи Леана не простит ему никогда.  
Он мог бы найти себе множество оправданий. Но зачем?  
Платье. Складки платья. Добавим теней.

Впервые он написал портрет Леаны много лет назад. Долгие ночи дежурств способствовали унынию, в голову лезли неуместные мысли, которые, к тому же, было совершенно не с кем обсудить. Тогда он начал рисовать. Картинки, сначала совершенно детские, кружочки с палочками, постепенно становились все более похожими на оригинал. Однажды он решился: купил большой альбом, акварели, изобразил Леану… тот портрет наверняка сгорел вместе с их домом в Форе.  
Когда-то ему в сердцах заявили, что на самом деле он любит не Леану, что вообще никого никогда не любил кроме собственной персоны.  
Фрейр упрямо встряхнулся. Всё это глупости. Их отношения никого более не касаются.  
— Леа? — окликнул он, выглянув из окна.  
Жена и дочь, потрясающе живописные в закатных лучах, выглянули из беседки.  
— Да, милый? — отозвалась Леана, придерживая шляпу, которую норовил сбить на землю ветер.  
— Я попрошу Эми накрывать на стол? Вы там доделали ваши уроки?  
— Дочитываем! — жизнерадостно ответила Софи.  
Фрейр кивнул и закрыл окно, потом аккуратно, чтобы не повредить свежие краски, занавесил холст.  
Приедет Шарль — надо обсудить с ним ситуацию.

Конь, навьюченный пожитками Фрейра, прибыл на следующий день. Они с Шарлем как раз успели завершить тренировку. Виконт прислал имущество со служанкой, орать на которую смысла не было. Фрейр хмуро вручил ей серебрушку за труды и пошел устраивать животное.  
— С тобой там терпимо обращались? Не обижали? Ну давай, почищу тебя, красавца моего, — приговаривал он.  
Конь печально косился, явно намекая на необходимость вкусненького в качестве возмещения морального ущерба. Фрейр болтал какие-то глупости успокаивающим тоном, хлопоча над беднягой, когда в конюшню заглянул Шарль. Он уже успел принять ванну после тренировки, и его темные волосы завились на концах от влаги.  
— Ну, что тут?  
— Вернули всё. Бред какой-то.  
— Записку не приложили? — Шарль повертел в руках запечатанный пакет с набросками.  
— Может, внутри. Проверь, если хочешь.  
— Ты поклялся на Магии Слова, что не покажешь эти наброски никому.  
— Ладно, сам посмотрю сейчас. Останешься пообедать с нами? Потом обсудили бы. Мне нужен твой совет.  
Шарль пожал плечами.  
— Вряд ли я много насоветую в подобной ситуации. Но останусь, спасибо.  
— Скажи тогда Эми, чтобы накрывала на стол, а я выкупаюсь и приду.  
— Занесу в твой кабинет вещи, — Шарль подхватил сумку с одеждой и рисовальными принадлежностями.  
Сколько лет они знакомы? Фрейр улыбнулся, наливая воды для коня. Шарлю было одиннадцать? Или даже десять? В любом случае, это был еще ребенок, но такой серьезный и деловитый. С ним было намного проще общаться, чем с его титулованным дедом. Кристиан… Целая эпоха, а? Гениальный алхимик. Гениальный интриган. Не очень гениальный воспитатель детей. Фрейр вызвался учить мальчика фехтованию — сам не зная, почему. Уж скучно ему точно не было.  
Джей бы непременно объяснил, почему, сопроводив лекцию учебниками по психиатрии под редакцией межмировых светил науки.  
Ладно, по крайней мере, Шарль, когда вырос, продолжал хорошо к нему относиться — в отличие от некоторых других детей, с которыми он имел честь общаться. И ведь Шарль лучше всех осведомлен об его странностях и пунктиках. Пожалуй, даже лучше, чем Леана.

Все уже сидели в столовой, и дорогого друга осаждала Софи. В данный момент юная леди желала обсудить с настоящим взрослым рыцарем последнюю прочитанную книгу о трубадурах и прекрасных дамах. Шарль держался вежливо, но особого удовольствия не испытывал.  
— Всё, извините за задержку, давайте есть, — Фрейр собственноручно усадил дочь рядом с собой. Шарль едва заметно улыбнулся.  
После обеда расположились в кабинете. Фрейр принес горячий шоколад, печенье, поставил на край стола поднос и закрыл дверь.  
— Вино не предлагаю, извини.  
— Да ладно, — Шарль сел на подоконник.  
— Как ты можешь предположить, я уже посреди портрета. Леа всячески настаивает, чтобы я помог страждущей богине.  
— А ты?  
Фрейр расположился в кресле, принялся рассеянно выкладывать бруски печенья в ровную линию на подносе.  
— Ну, я никогда не страдал особым гуманизмом, ты же знаешь. Эта виконтесса мне не нравится. Но есть несколько причин, по которым я хочу ей помочь.  
— И первая из них — Леана?  
— Все мои проблемы, — проворчал Фрейр, — вот практически все начинаются с того, что очередной эльф смотрит на меня огромными дивными глазами, и я не могу противостоять.  
Шарль усмехнулся, устроился поудобнее, оперевшись на раму.  
— А другие причины?  
— Мне не нравится, когда бьют женщин и детей. У меня много недостатков, но этим я никогда не занимался, это отвратительно и недостойно — бить заведомо слабейшего. И тут неважно, что она — богиня и в естественных условиях может дать сдачи так, что его придется со стены соскребать. Сейчас она ответить не может, и он это понимает. Только у меня нет ни единого легального способа ставить ему палки в колеса.  
— Если ты что-нибудь придумаешь, я помогу, ты же знаешь.  
— Спасибо, Шарло, деточка, я знал, что всегда могу на тебя рассчитывать. Нет, на самом деле, я не хочу тебя активно впутывать. Мне, скорее, нужен свежий взгляд. Вдруг я не замечаю каких-то тонкостей?  
Шарль поболтал ногой, глядя в потолок. Да нет здесь логичных способов, укладывающихся в законодательство. Замкнутый круг: жаловаться должна виконтесса, а она не пожалуется.  
— Я вот еще подумываю найти ее мир. Вдруг в их идиотской легенде есть мелкий шрифт? — с надеждой предположил Фрейр. — Например, луна в особой фазе, цветущий папоротник, омытый кровью девственницы, еще какая-нибудь редкая штуковина, которая позволит ей освободиться от владельца пояска.  
— Поищи, — согласился Шарль. — Только мне кажется, богиня бы знала о подобном дополнительном средстве. Либо его не существует, либо оно не помогает.  
— Либо у нее нет возможности его добыть, рекрутировать юного рыцаря проще, — мрачно подхватил Фрейр, — ладно, подумаю. Спасибо тебе в любом случае.


	5. Глава пятая, в которой все думают о рыцарях

Если бы она была сообразительнее, то изначально вела бы себя иначе. Ингрид аккуратно зацепила нитку и сняла вышивку с пяльцев. Она вспылила. Откуда бы ей взять привычку хитрить? В ее честь совершались воскурения ароматных масел, юные девушки босыми приходили в ее рощу, пели, просили даровать счастье в супружестве. Вот так: другим даровала, себе — не смогла.  
В то утро она купалась в озере. Вещи сложила под ближайшим деревом, как делала последние несколько сотен лет. Никому бы не пришло в голову красть одежду Хранительницы. Никому, кроме самодовольного, хитрого, ненавистного пришельца.  
Она сразу же почувствовала, что гармония рощи нарушилась. Словно фальшивая нота вкралась в песню. На берегу стоял незнакомец и наблюдал за нею.  
— Кто ты и как смеешь смотреть на меня?  
Он молча поднял руку, в которой держал ее поясок.  
— Сейчас же верни мою вещь — и уходи прочь из моих земель!  
— Нет, — он усмехнулся.  
Буря, поднятая ею, вырвала с корнями несколько деревьев. Пришелец остался невредим, с холодным удовлетворением наблюдал за тем, как ее гнев сменяется страхом.  
А потом он просто приказал следовать за ним. Она была вынуждена умолять разрешить ей хотя бы одеться — он позволил не сразу. Почти сразу же он запретил ей прикасаться к пояску, и прямого приказа она ослушаться не могла.  
Несколько дней подряд она пыталась найти лазейку, изыскать хитрость, позволившую бы ей освободиться от его власти. Попытки оказались безуспешны, к тому же, пресытившись ими, он впервые ее ударил.  
Никто ей не поможет.  
Ингрид встряхнулась, поднялась из кресла, уронив клубок ниток. Прошлась по комнате, прищелкивая пальцами, тихо запела:  
— _Перебираю травы  
Свивайся, свивайся, нить  
Закат мечты оставит  
Свивайся, свивайся, нить  
И в сумерках нежнейших  
Свивайся, свивайся, нить  
Мне роща рукоплещет  
Свивайся, свивайся, нить_  
Она просто не стала участвовать в погоне за беглым портретистом. Благо, виконту не пришло в голову приказать ей. Кажется, тому не понравилось происходящее в замке. Может быть, он сболтнет где-нибудь, или кто-нибудь увидит наброски. Зачаровывать его карандаши виконт не запрещал. Хоть кто-нибудь…  
— _Бесшумно я ступаю  
Не затупись, игла  
Владенья проверяю  
Не затупись, игла  
Не осквернят ли рощу  
Не затупись, игла  
Готово ль Светлой ложе  
Не затупись, игла_  
Иногда ей казалось, что он ее ненавидит. Но почему тогда он продолжал держать ее здесь? Ведь так просто — приказать уйти. Она ушла бы, вернулась в свой мир и забыла о нем. Если первое время она и мечтала о мести, то с некоторых пор желала лишь обрести свободу.  
 _И вышью я узоры  
Будь мягким, светлый лен  
Богиня грядет скоро  
Будь мягким, светлый лен  
Ей вышью покрывало  
Будь мягким, светлый лен  
Чтоб нас не покидала  
Будь мягким, светлый лен_  
Девушки молили ее спасти их от неугодных женихов. Но ей молить некого.  
— Полли! — требовательно позвала она.  
Служанка возникла на пороге уже спустя мгновение. Наверняка, подслушивала и подглядывала. Пусть.  
— Моя госпожа?  
— Не было ли вестей от художника, как его там?  
— Нет, госпожа.  
Ингрид кивнула, стараясь выглядеть безразлично.  
— Принеси еще желтых ниток, я буду вышивать одуванчики.  
— Да, госпожа, — та подала ей нужный клубок из комода, — вестей от него не было, но зато я сама сопровождала его коня.  
— Прелестно, — рассеянно отозвалась Ингрид, вдевая нить в иглу, — что ты сказала, Полли?  
Служанка расправила передник. Прямо лопается от чувства собственной значимости.  
— Я возвращала сэру Эрикссону его добро.  
— Надеюсь, он был с тобой вежлив?  
— Конечно, госпожа.  
— Ладно, можешь идти.  
Ну почему дорога в столицу охраняется так хорошо, и на нее никто не напал?  
Придется попробовать еще одно средство…

В ящике лежал толстый конверт с печатями королевского секретариата. Фрейр поморщился, как от зубной боли. Уж он-то осознавал, что к дворянству имеет самое опосредованное отношение. Рыцарский титул был получен им за заслуги на поприще тренировки королевских племянников. Это, безусловно, снимало изрядную долю проблем в ведении дел. Идиоты, задирающие нос только из-за «ле» перед фамилией, не относились бы к простолюдину как к равному. Но дворянство налагало и обязанности.  
— Что там? — окликнул Шарль.  
— Извини, задумался. Турнир. Ты наверняка тоже такое получишь.  
Шарль хмыкнул. Прежний турнир ожидаемо закончился тем, что в финале сошлись они вдвоем, без труда победив всех соперников. Злой Фрейр, который изо всех сил пытался отвертеться от «глупого лицедейства», предложил бросить монетку, чтобы определить победителя, а их оставить в покое, наконец. Распорядитель мобилизовал все красноречие, чтобы убедить его выйти на ристалище и устроить шоу. Фрейр разозлился еще больше, не вполне учтиво спросил, а не предоставят ли ему тогда сценарий, чтобы он знал, на какой секунде прекращать бой. Шарль не вмешивался. Он знал, что друг все равно в итоге согласится, а под горячую руку лезть незачем. Условились, что биться будут на мечах, замедляя движения, чтобы публика успела впечатлиться, и победит статный Шарль, который всяко больше походил на образцового Короля Турнира, чем мрачный вампир. Распорядитель еще сделал попытку убедить Шарля обернуться на поле. Мотивировал, что золотая львиная грива будет эффектно смотреться в лучах заходящего солнца, и золотая цепь Короля Турнира на его шее будет символизировать… Что именно — никто не узнал, потому что возмутились уже оба, послали распорядителя в цирк, где подобных номеров было хоть отбавляй, и разошлись надевать доспехи.  
Фрейр вытащил список приглашенных участвовать, сосредоточенно проглядел.  
— Виконта ле Каре нет.  
— Хмм? — уточнил Шарль.  
— Да у меня идеи — одна другой глупее. Тьфу. Подумывал публично спровоцировать его как-нибудь, чтобы иметь законную возможность вмешать власти в его семейную жизнь. Ерунда, знаю. Ну что, деточка, ты поедешь?  
— А ты? — Шарль вздохнул.  
— Не знаю. Если найду практическую пользу.  
— Давай ты ее найдешь. Что мне там делать одному? Слишком предсказуемо.  
Фрейр пожал плечами.  
— Соглашайся. Хорошая реклама ведь. Пусть они видят, каких высот может добиться твой ученик! — добавил «практической пользы» Шарль.  
— Да зачем нам реклама. Все равно не станем делать группу больше, чем уже есть, а то в ущерб качеству обучение пойдет.  
— Ну, цену за уроки тогда поднимем! Покажем, за что предлагаем выкладывать деньги!  
— Деточка… — Фрейр аккуратно сложил приглашение, чувствуя себя неловко. Шарль так скучает в своем техногенном мире по всяким рыцарским радостям. Ну почему не потерпеть ради того, чтобы доставить ему удовольствие? — Ладно, убедил. Я даже обещаю держать себя в руках и не выносить соперников на второй секунде. Пойдем в дом?  
Шарль кивнул, довольно улыбнувшись.  
— Понимаешь, Шарло, я же не ломаюсь, чтобы поуговаривали. Просто средний уровень этих бойцов — пятый. И тут мы такие красивые с нашим двенадцатым. Они не виноваты, конечно, они по местным меркам круты, наемнических талантов от них никогда не требовалось. Ну и к тому же, мое отношение к поединкам тебе известно.  
— А ты натренируй достойную смену, — улыбнулся Шарль, — вот тебе и еще одна практическая польза. Им скоро надоест, что в финал выходим мы с тобой.  
Фрейр неопределенно хмыкнул. Да уж, было бы неплохо выучить еще парочку высококлассных фехтовальщиков. Вот только после определенного уровня можно добиться улучшения мастерства исключительно в боевых, а то и экстремальных условиях. Было несколько ребят с подходящими задатками — их удалось дотянуть до восьмого уровня, и Фрейр считал это большой удачей.  
А, не посылать же талантливых воинов сплошь записываться в наемники.  
Надо еще раз просмотреть список. Возможно, удастся свести знакомство с кем-то подходящим…

Виконт был чем-то необыкновенно доволен. В комнату супруги он вошел, как обычно, без стука, но хотя бы улыбался. Ингрид отложила «Наставление примерным женам» и вопросительно склонила голову набок.  
— Портрет прибыл. Где бы ты хотела его повесить?  
Ингрид прикрыла глаза, задержала дыхание. С языка рвалось «на конюшне», но тебе, раззява, недоступно и это. Правильно сказал тот вампир — присматривать за своими вещами надо было. Радостный виконт ждал ответа. Ну еще бы он не радовался: повернул-таки по-своему.  
— Где пожелаешь, — наконец, нежно улыбнулась она.  
— Я повешу его в твоем будуаре. Тогда ты будешь путать зеркало и картину, — он усмехнулся, — ты сегодня очаровательна, дорогая.  
— Благодарю, ты очень любезен.  
— Полли принесет тебе завтрак, а позже я пришлю кого-нибудь вбить тебе в стену гвоздь для портрета.  
Ингрид кивнула. Завтракать в комнате — это значит, что кто-то приехал. Управляющий. Или сборщик налогов, или кто-то еще из столицы… Неважно, кто, но мужчина.  
— Моя госпожа, — в дверь протиснулась Полли с подносом. Улыбается. Сейчас начнет лезть в душу, — как вы сегодня спали? Этой ночью была беспокойная луна, собаки на псарне выли…  
— Угу, — Ингрид взяла из ее рук поднос, переставила на каминную полку тарелки. — Ты уже видела картину?  
— Нет, госпожа. Она упакована, и на бечевках печати сэра Эрикссона, ваш супруг еще не сломал их. Но не сомневайтесь, вы там изображены божественно прекрасной.  
Трещать она может бесконечно. Мда, печати — это прискорбно. Проклятый добросовестный сэр Эрикссон. Ну почему бы ему не нарушить в отместку условия заказчиков и не показать портрет всем, кому ни попадя? Ингрид взяла запеканку, уныло ковырнула ложкой.  
— А что, Полли, хотела бы ты, чтобы он и тебя нарисовал?  
— Шутите, госпожа. Да мне два года на его картину копить придется.  
— Да, его наброски — и те ценятся, — небрежно проронила Ингрид, — а он их, небось, в мусор выкидывает, портрет закончив, хотя некоторые не прочь были бы их заполучить… Впрочем… будешь персик?  
Полли замялась. Персик она явно хотела, но перестраховщик Эжен наверняка запретил прислуге брать из рук госпожи что бы то ни было. Глупый Эжен. Будто не знает, что она неспособна нарушить прямой запрет колдовать без его разрешения.  
— Я унесу пустую посуду? — Полли переминалась с ноги на ногу.  
Ингрид рассенно кивнула. Кто бы знал, что она сможет достичь таких высот в терпеливости. Не торопить события. Подождать, пока девчонка осознает услышанное, ни в коем случае не давить.  
Надо хоть посмотреть на злосчастный портрет.

На столе лежала папка, к которой непреодолимо тянуло. Шарль нахмурился, не понимая, что происходит. Фрейр всегда предлагал другу чувствовать себя тут, как дома, от него у Эрикссонов секретов не было. Откуда эта внезапная блажь, заглянуть в папку так, чтобы хозяин не видел?  
Он поднялся из кресла, подошел к столу, убеждая себя, что если бы в папке было что-то ценное, она не валялась бы в библиотеке, аккуратист Фрейр унес бы ее в кабинет.  
— Шарло? — в комнату заглянул легкий на помине Фрейр.  
Шарль вздрогнул, сел обратно.  
— Что-то не так? Мне ответ из столицы пришел, — он поставил на стол поднос с кофе и печеньем, папку убрал в стол.  
— А что у тебя там? — полюбопытствовал Шарль, чувствуя, как наваждение рассеялось.  
— Да так, наброски. Надо перебрать и выкинуть половину, да руки не доходят. Бери печенье, сегодняшнее произведение искусства нашей Эми. — Фрейр распечатал конверт, пробежал глазами. — Мда. Красота сплошная. Что же всё так несимметрично?  
— Ммм? — Шарль налил себе кофе.  
— Как говорится, я — фольклорный элемент, у меня есть документ. Нет у нее своих документов. Ну, то есть, не вписывал он ее ни в какие книги прибытия как отдельную подданную. Это я посылал запрос в столицу. Хотел узнать, как именно юридически оформлено проживание Ингрид в этом мире. А она везде проходит как виконтесса ле Каре. То есть, поженились они каким-то образом в другом мире. А значит, вопрос о принуждении находится вне юрисдикции местных властей, не несут они ответственности за недобровольность брака.  
Шарль неопределенно хмыкнул. Как-то непривычно решать проблемы исключительно путем закона. Если бы они еще были наемниками, вопрос решался бы в два счета: убить виконта, найти поясок, вернуть жертве, получить гонорар и уйти из этого мира навсегда.  
— Почему ты не хочешь найти какого-нибудь холостого рыцаря и под более-менее благовидным предлогом устроить им встречу?  
— Легко сказать. Где я возьму ей юного прекрасного рыцаря? Во-вторых, где гарантия, что у него тоже не свернет мозги на почве неограниченной власти над целой богиней? Ну и как их знакомить, если там безвылазно торчит ее муж?  
— Решай проблемы по мере их поступления. Скоро турнир. Там будет множество рыцарей на любой вкус.  
Фрейр раздраженно сложил листок в идеальный квадрат.  
— Почему это вообще мои проблемы? Как получилось, что я сижу и ломаю голову, что предпринять? Давай лучше обсудим турнир.  
— Давай. Ты сам заговорил о виконтессе. Что касается турнира, предлагаю в этот раз не договариваться об исходе. Всласть порубимся в полную силу, когда бы еще выпала возможность так поразмяться? Ну и до первой ошибки.  
— Хорошо. Пусть так и будет.  
Шарль улыбнулся в предвкушении. Конечно, на тренировках они тоже выкладывались, обоим не хотелось растерять навыки. Но тут — доспехи, зрители, особая атмосфера!  
Хоть бери и заранее давай согласие на участие во всех турнирах…


	6. Глава шестая, в которой турнир заканчивается ожидаемо и неожиданно

Другой бы на его месте радовался возможности поразмяться. Фрейр смотрел на молодых рыцарей и честно пытался получать удовольствие. Ну чего тебе надо-то? Обучать никого не должен, кровь проливать не должен, жизнью рисковать не должен.  
Наверное, он просто староват для демонстрации пресловутой силушки молодецкой. Фрейр переступил с ноги на ногу, краем глаза заметил Шарля и улыбнулся — уже непринужденно. Вот, вот кто получает удовольствие! Доспехи сверкают, глаза горят, волосы живописно развеваются. Оруженосца было видно плохо, но Фрейр был готов биться об заклад: мальчишка смотрит влюбленно и глаз отвести не может.  
Надо Шарлю чаще так развлекаться. И ведь его не смущает, что местные рыцари большей частью у него же и учились. Хотя их тоже не смущает. Поди, каждый раз мечтают его превзойти. Загадочная штука — рыцарская психология. Фрейр покачал головой, поправил ножны. Наверное, это просто в крови. Куда ему, простому деревенскому парню?  
А еще сегодня здесь Леана, которой тоже не чужды рыцарские ценности. Конечно, она не сидела внизу, среди потных, бранящихся мужчин. Спутницам участников подготовили места в ложе, под навесом, сохраняющим белизну кожи красавиц. Дам обносили сладостями и прохладительными напитками. Фрейр покосился на ложу, выглядывая фигурку в нежно-голубом. Ну куда она пересела? Почему в самый задний ряд? Кому успела уступить место?  
Впрочем, если не хотела бы — не уступила бы. Строго говоря, Леана могла голыми руками в два счета справиться с половиной участников турнира. И пусть даже Иллюзия — формально не боевая дисциплина, в арсенале нежнейшей Леаны было, к примеру, заклинание, внушающее противнику, что вокруг него нет воздуха.  
Пожалуй, отрадно, что ей больше не приходится его применять.  
Она приехала сюда наслаждаться. Почему бы не доставить ей еще больше удовольствия? Дождавшись сигнала распорядителя, Фрейр выехал на ристалище, сделал положенный круг и остановился напротив ложи. Коротко склонил голову, коснувшись правой рукой груди. Отсалютовал Леане мечом, надеясь, что та поймет намек.  
Поняла. Счастливо улыбнулась, извлекла из воздуха тончайший шарф и бросила ему. Оба знали, что это всего лишь иллюзия, а не настоящая ткань, но какая разница. Фрейр поднес шарф к губам, ощутив легкий аромат лаванды — Леана — потрясающий мастери иллюзий. Повязал его себе на руку. Ну, теперь надо победить.  
Добраться до финального поединка не составило труда. Как, впрочем, и для Шарля. Зрители оживились, когда они оба выехали на поле и спешились. Оруженосцы увели коней, и Шарль улыбнулся из-под забрала. Сколько лет уже этому осторожному выяснению, превзошел ли ученик учителя? Фрейр улыбнулся в ответ. К черту копья и гарцевание. Добрый клинок — вот, что привычно им обоим.  
Особая прелесть — биться с равным тебе по уровню. С тем, кого сам учил — и у кого учился. Чьи движения видишь, как в зеркале.  
Но если не всегда знаешь, чего ожидать от себя — соперник тем паче способен удивить.  
Шарль был по-настоящему счастлив и охвачен азартом. Ни капли ярости — но также и ни капли желания уступить. Дети всегда обожали их совместные разминки. Только дома, в собственном зале, с тренировочными клинками и без доспехов — все равно не то.  
Шарль пытался развернуть его против солнца. Что ж, деточка, разумное решение, когда знаешь, что вымотать не получится. Фрейр не стал сопротивляться, выдержал атаку, поймал отблеск и отразил солнечного зайчика в глаза Шарлю. Воспользовался заминкой и развернулся так, чтобы солнце светило обоим сбоку. Перешел в атаку сам. Шарль управлялся с мечом так лихо, словно тот ничего не весил. Силён. Врукопашную Фрейр бы проиграл.  
Зато на его стороне был опыт. Втрое больше опыта. Через некоторое время он выбил из рук Шарля треснувший щит — и отбросил свой, чтобы вновь уравнять шансы. Шарль азартно сверкнул глазами, попытался подсечь, но Фрейр успел подпрыгнуть, перекатился, ударил снизу вверх, чудом выбил меч — и отступил, позволяя поднять. Зрители зашумели еще громче, когда он демонстративно снял шлем и поцеловал развевающийся кончик шарфа. Шарль тоже снял шлем, тряхнул вьющимися от пота волосами. Добрая половина девушек зашлась в истерике. Фрейр отскочил — и клинок просвистел рядом. Нет, деточка, я на такое не покупаюсь. Ничуть не огорченный, Шарль возобновил атаки. Какое-то время Фрейр только защищался, позволяя зрителям в полной мере оценить его мастерство. Затем собрался с силами, перешел в атаку сам, снова выбил меч и на сей раз наступил на него.  
Улыбающийся Шарль опустился на одно колено, признавая поражение. Он тяжело дышал. Фрейр, впрочем, тоже не цвел — хорошенького понемножку, публика получила свое зрелище, пусть сами попробуют надеть доспехи и биться в такую жару. Поднял меч, с поклоном вернул владельцу, подал руку, помогая встать. Ничуть не обиженный Шарль охотно обнял его, лязгнув латной перчаткой.  
— Спасибо, — сказал ему Фрейр на ухо.  
— Ты сегодня был в ударе.  
Фрейр промолчал, не вдаваясь в тему дамы сердца. Отступил, поклонился. На поле уже выехал распорядитель со свитой. Фрейру подвели коня — бодрого и отдохнувшего, в отличие от хозяина. Требовалось еще выбрать королеву турнира — и никто не сомневался насчет кандидатуры.  
Леана спустилась на специальную галерею в сопровождении двух пажей. Фрейр, слегка волнуясь, принял из рук первого венок, осторожно водрузил его на льняные косы Леаны. Второй паж подал венок ей. Не то, чтобы Фрейр был в восторге от этой части традиции, но послушно подставил голову. Поймал руку Леаны, притянул ее к себе, поцеловал и отпустил. Вряд ли ей приятно обниматься сейчас.  
Газетчики усиленно снимали их на магический шарик.  
Ну ладно, так и быть, раз в пару лет можно.  
— Ваша супруга сегодня еще более очаровательна, чем обычно, — вежливо проронил принц Алоиз, хозяин нынешнего турнира.  
— Благодарю вас, ваше высочество, — Фрейр подобающе поклонился. Принял из его рук жезл победителя, отсалютовал.  
К счастью, в шатрах для участников были предусмотрены тазы и полотенца. Фрейр ополоснулся с помощью оруженосца, надел чистое и поднялся в ложу — турнир завершался цирковым представлением, и затем можно было считать светские обязанности оконченными.  
Леана посмотрела на него сияющими глазами, взяла за руку и прижалась на мгновение. Фрейр снял свой венок, оглянулся, прикидывая, куда бы его деть.  
— Леа, — шепнул он, — а где твоя сумочка?  
— Что?.. — Леана обернулась. Прижала к губам ладошку и выругалась по-эльфийски витиевато.  
— Согласен, — пробормотал Фрейр. Прекрасно. Королеву турнира ограбили. Где там рыцарский меч? Убил бы. Кто посмел? И, главное, как?! Она же сидела в ложе!  
В ложе. Но позади всех. Быстрый осмотр места происшествия дал понять — кто угодно мог пробраться под драпировками, схватить сумочку и уйти тем же путем.  
— Что у тебя там было?  
— Ну… — Леана быстро приходила в себя, — деньги. Не очень много. Браслет с подвесками, тот, из вернийского серебра. Застежка сломалась, я убрала его в кошелек, думала, починим, когда домой приедем… Яблочко-по-блюдечку жалко. У нас больше нет.  
— Я напишу Лоре, пускай попросит Лину сделать нам новое, — Фрейр обнял ее, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не вскипать. Нехорошо победителю турнира бежать и раздавать пинки охране. А стоило бы!  
— Милый, — Леана погладила его по руке, — ничего страшного. Не переживай так. С нами приключались беды и похуже.  
Фрейр хмуро кивнул. Приключались.  
Но это не значит, что он оставит дело так.


	7. Глава седьмая, в которой речь заходит о подарках

Приезд Лоры, как обычно, поставил дом на уши. Казалось бы, она ничего такого не делала. Невысокая, полноватая, но не утратившая гибкости — Лора умудрялась находиться везде, радостно щебеча, каким бы ни было ее настроение. Фрейр как раз возился с новой скамейкой — у Леаны были новые идеи по поводу сада — когда экипаж подкатил к воротам. Кэнди, счастливо тявкая, уже неслась навстречу. Других оборотней она побаивалась, но Лора сразу завоевала ее сердце.  
— Привет, — сказал Фрейр, отодвигая собаку.  
Лора вытащила саквояж, расплатилась с извозчиком, отпустила его и только после этого повисла на шее.  
Радует, конечно, что ей приятно его видеть.  
— Ну как ты? — он подхватил саквояж.  
— Спасибо, па. Слышала, Леану обокрали.  
— Где же ты такое слышала?  
Лора неопределенно пожала плечами. Она уже тискала млеющую Кэнди, и обеим было не до всяких глупостей. Фрейр хмыкнул:  
— Ладно, деточка. Где твоя комната — ты знаешь. Надоест обниматься с собакой — умывайся и отдыхай.  
— Да я не устала, — Лора спустила Кэнди на траву, — я вам новое яблочко-по-блюдечку привезла.  
— Так быстро? — Фрейр придержал перед ней дверь.  
— Лина их делает за две минуты. Ну и три дня добиралась посылка. Я думала, она сама к вам заглянет, но ей некогда.  
— А чем она таким занята?  
— Ну вот никто, кроме тебя, ничем занят быть не может? — упрекнула Лора. — У них какой-то новый проект. В детали не посвящала.  
Да уж, Лина выросла на редкость самостоятельной. Фрейр оставил Лору в комнате, пошел распорядиться насчет ужина.  
Как-то одновременно и радость, и светлая грусть. Что такого в приезде Лоры, почему он чувствует себя помолодевшим на пару десятков лет?  
Лора — умная девочка. Хотя какая она девочка, если у самой уже взрослая дочь? Казалось бы, от осознания этого следует чувствовать себя старой развалиной. Но логика отступает в присутствии Лоры.  
За ужином она вела себя смирно. Пересказала последние светские новости. Леана кивала, Фрейр почти не вслушивался. Все равно не знал всех этих блистательных господ. Возможно, напрасно. Но есть и своя особая прелесть в том, что не требуется распихивать локтями других, пробиваясь в элиту.  
Можно ведь пожить в свое удовольствие?  
Он почти не удивился, когда в дверь постучали. Обычно он уходил в свой кабинет после того, как все засыпали. Приводил в порядок счета, занимался другими документами или просто рисовал — чтобы в полночь, наконец, устать, вернуться в спальню и рухнуть. Спать без сновидений.  
Лоре, как и всем остальным, было прекрасно известно, где искать его поздним вечером.  
Походе, она обожала эти их редкие разговоры не меньше, чем он.  
— Мешаю?  
— Заходи, деточка, — Фрейр отодвинул альбом, поставил на жаровню кувшин с горячим шоколадом.  
Лора привычно забралась с ногами в глубокое кресло. Зевнула, прикрыв рот ладонью. На пальце блеснул фамильный перстень Сьерра.  
— Как твой супруг? — Фрейр кивнул на рубин в тонкой оправе.  
— В столице, заседает по поводу бюджета королевства на следующий год. Иначе я бы приехала с ним.  
Фрейр прикусил язык. Алонсо Сьерра был по-своему неплох. Политикой занимался вроде как честно, Лору любил и уважал. Только у них были совершенно разные ценности. Учтивый Алонсо никогда не заявлял этого вслух, конечно, однако явно считал, что быту Эрикссонам не хватает размаха. Что поделаешь, если с разных точек зрения «заперли себя в глуши» и «наконец-то отдыхают в тихом городке у моря» — одно и то же.  
— Не думаете перебраться поближе к нам? — словно в ответ на его мысли проронила Лора.  
— Нет. Мне очень тут нравится. Все никак не перестану наслаждаться ощущением… как бы тебе описать, деточка. Понимаешь, это даже не «сосуществование всех рас», — Фрейр придвинул ей порцию горячего шоколада, — тут вообще никто не смотрит — эльф ты, человек, дриада, гном — лишь бы соблюдал законы. Я устал от разделения «люди» и «Нелюдь».  
— В Гильдии то же самое было ведь.  
— Среди наемников — да. А в мирах, где мы выполняли заказы — очень редко. Ты же знаешь, как строго я подходил к выбору места, где обосноваться. Ты и сама так же подходила, и Лина. Просто все мы выбирали по своему вкусу. Кстати, о Лине. Сколько я должен за новое блюдечко?  
— Ах, оставь. Фунт яблок стоит четыре медяка. Хорошее, надежное блюдце — еще три. Это подарок.  
— Спасибо. Ну я тогда передам ей через тебя коробку печенья. Не могу никак не отблагодарить.  
Лора понимающе кивнула. Она вообще выглядела как-то непривычно тихо. Фрейр сел на подлокотник ее кресла.  
— У тебя всё в порядке? Что-то случилось?  
— Ничего такого, с чем я не могла бы справиться, — Лора поставила чашку на край стола, благодарно обняла Фрейра, уткнувшись в грудь.  
Он погладил ее по спине. Конечно. Лора всего превосходно справлялась со своими проблемами. Вот только…  
— Тогда я подкину тебе чужой головной боли?  
— Давай, — фыркнула Лора, подняла голову.  
— Слышала про виконтессу ле Каре?  
— Шарль что-то такое вскользь упоминал.  
— Я все еще лома голову, как ей законно помочь.  
— Найми кого-нибудь, пусть разъяснят ее муженьку, как подобает себя вести.  
— Я сказал «законно».  
— Будто его самого смущает незаконность, — Лора отстранилась, потянулась, — ладно, ты извини, но я пойду спать, а то завтра с утра обратно ехать.  
Что ж, в крайнем случае, можно и нанять…

Шаги в коридоре. Ингрид на мгновение закатила глаза, но более ничем не выдала чувств. Воткнула иголку, медленно потянула нить, любуясь, как та мягко ложится на канву.  
— «Рыцарский вестник», госпожа.  
— Положи на комод, Полли, — Ингрид сделала еще несколько стежков, закрепила нить и только после этого обернулась.  
Полли прибирала со стола после обеда. Снова гости, и она вынуждена сидеть взаперти. Попробовала воспротивиться, просила хоть в щелочку дать на других поглядеть, хоть краешком уха послушать. Ингрид тронула левый клык кончиком языка. Конечно, уже не шатался: изувечить богиню виконту не под силу, пусть даже он владеет ее пояском. Но в тот момент кровь брызнула знатно, мерзавец даже испугался. Вот, расстарался, газету ей прислал. Дескать, развлекись, женушка, вестями с воли вольной.  
Иногда она опасалась, что виконт додумается потребовать у нее долголетие. И она не сможет отказать, сама продлит свою пытку.  
Ингрид прикрыла глаза, глубоко вдохнула.  
— Что с вами, госпожа? Воды?  
— Не стоит, — она поднялась, подошла к комоду. Хорошо, что виконт не чадолюбив.  
Полли неохотно смахивала пыль с безделушек на каминной полке. Ингрид бросила взгляд поверх газеты. Рукав форменного платья чуть съехал, на запястье показался изящный браслет — серебряное кружево с фигурками-подвесками. Дорогая вещица. Подделка, наверное. Краем глаза Ингрид заметила странный отблеск. Остаточная аура. Это украшение долго носил маг. Надо же. Как интересно. Впрочем, в этом мире вряд ли еще хоть кто-то способен видеть отпечатки ауры на неживых предметах. Ингрид скучающе зашелестела страницами, рассеянно проронила:  
— Красивый у тебя браслет.  
— Это подарок, госпожа, — торопливо заверила Полли.  
— Ну конечно, — легко согласилась Ингрид, — не сомневаюсь.  
Да уж, такую вещь не оставишь в комнате для прислуги. Кто-нибудь непременно поддастся искушению.  
О том, что значит этот подарок для нее самой, Ингрид старалась не думать. Слишком хрупка ее удача в последнее время.


	8. Глава восьмая, в которой Фрейр тоже лишается части имущества

Когда проснувшиеся от грохота домочадцы выбежали в коридор, они увидели злого как собака главу семьи в одних штанах. Держась за лоб и ругаясь, на чем свет стоит, Фрейр поднял с пола гроздь отмычек:  
— Сбежал, гад. Ну, я устрою этим орлам, которые за сигнализацию отвечают!  
Леана охнула, всплеснула руками, подбежала к нему:  
— Милый, что случилось?  
— У нас были воры, дорогая. Но до сейфа они добраться не успели. Иди спать, все нормально, я сам осмотрю дом и вызову полицию.  
— Они тебя ударили? — взволнованно спросила Леана, прикоснувшись к шишке на лбу прохладной ладошкой.  
Фрейр поморщился:  
— Сам приложился. Этот гад успел бросить зелье парализации. Кстати, тут осколки должны валяться, не наступите.  
— Полечить? — виновато предложил Кевин.  
— Само пройдет. Ложитесь, ложитесь, все нормально.  
— Идем, ма, — Кевин покачал головой, но увел Леану.  
Фрейр сплюнул с досадой. Прямо черная полоса какая-то. А ведь расслабились после отъезда Лоры, почти две недели прожили без происшествий. Интересно, почему не сработала чертова магическая сигнализация? Надо с утра пригласить технологов из фирмы, чтобы сами разобрались, почему дорогущая система молчит, когда в дом лезут посторонние.  
Не хочется отвечать на вопросы остаток ночи, но надо. Он прошел в спальню, успокаивающе улыбнулся Леане, взял рубашку и вышел. Хоть бы попался толковый стражник.

В участке играл в карты дежурный отряд. Увидев посетителя, один из стражников поднялся:  
— Сэр Эрикссон?  
— Здравствуйте. Ко мне только что залезли воры.  
Стражник подозрительно уставился на Фрейра, словно ожидал, что тот сейчас вытащит из кармана труп:  
— Как?  
— Меня разбудил лай собаки. Я вышел в коридор, увидел, как злоумышленник взламывает дверь моего кабинета. Я схватил метлу, чтобы его ударить и обезвредить, он бросил в меня зелье парализации, а сам сбежал, оставив отмычки. Сигнализация не сработала.  
— Разрешите осмотреть ваш дом? Что пропало?  
— Еще не проверял. Идемте.  
— Вам придется ответить на несколько вопросов.  
— Ну разумеется, — раздраженно отозвался Фрейр, — все, что потребуется.

Стражник озадаченно почесал в затылке:  
— Папка с набросками?  
Фрейр едва не взвыл. По голове словно прошлись кувалдой, и прекращать болеть она не собиралась, а тут еще некоторые сопливые стражи порядка совершенно порядок не охраняют, а задают глупые вопросы.  
— Да! Она была на столе, а теперь ее нет, говорю же!  
— Э-э-э… сэр Эрикссон, я не сомневаюсь, что вы… э-э-э… ваши работы представляют художественную ценность, но вламываться в дом, где живут два мага и лучший фехтовальщик королевства…  
— Да я не представляю, зачем он вломился! — взорвался Фрейр, впрочем, тут же осекся, вспомнив, что на дворе еще ночь, и продолжил уже тише. — У меня и брать-то нечего. Горсть мелочи, пара колец-сережек-браслетов жены, да и то в сейфе! Деньги мы в банке храним, большие суммы платим чеками. Ну хорошо, дом дорогой, это его, может, привлекло, но так он дорогой, потому что тут водопровод! Он что, трубы из стен собирался выламывать и тащить, молодецки через плечо перекинув? Если вы думаете, что я от вас что-то скрываю, вы ошибаетесь! А папка пропала!  
Стражник примирительно поднял руки:  
— Что вы, сэр Эрикссон, я все понимаю, я вам верю, конечно. Скажите, в этой папке было что-то объективно ценное?  
— Нет, — устало буркнул Фрейр, — стопка карандашных рисунков, половина из них — схематичны. Они толком и мне самому не ценные. Просто мне не нравится, когда невесть кто ко мне вламывается и берет что бы то ни было.  
— Давайте все-таки поищем, не исчезло ли что-то еще.  
— Хорошо, — Фрейр потер висок, усилием воли взял себя в руки.  
Они ходили по дому уже час. Эксперт долго нависал над осколками склянки из-под зелья. Запертая в кухне Кэнди упрямо тявкала на одной ноте, напоминая, какую лепту внесла в обнаружение преступника. Сонная Эми брякала ключами, отпирая все двери стражникам. Зачем это надо было — Фрейр понять не мог. Вор успел побывать, судя по всему, только в гостиной и библиотеке. На кой-черт стража обследовала ванную? Эксперт впечатленно почмокал губами над кранами, но вслух комментировать не стал.  
Ушла стража в полшестого утра, пообещав держать в курсе. Фрейр поскорее запер за ними дверь и отправился на кухню пить кофе, чтобы не убить ни в чем не повинную Эми, которая тоже не спала. Ложиться смысла нет. Через полтора часа придет Шарль, а там и ученики потянутся.

Компаньон, как всегда, чуткий, первым делом спросил:  
— Что-то случилось?  
— Воры ночью были.  
Шарль посерьезнел:  
— Да ты что. Их поймали?  
— Нет. Ловят.  
— А что украли-то?  
— Да кто их знает. Вроде как только папку с набросками.  
Глаза Шарля округлились. Он отложил сменные туфли, которые было принялся натягивать вместо сапог.  
— Рисунки?  
— Да сам удивлен, — Фрейр дернул плечом.  
— Что за рисунки там были-то?  
— Ну, черновики всякие, прикидки, я не помню.  
— И к портрету виконтессы ле Каре тоже?  
Они переглянулись, одновременно осознав, что это значит.  
— Неужели навела, паршивка?  
— Да ну, каким образом, — засомневался Шарль, — если она живет так, как ты описывал, из дома не выходит, откуда такие связи с преступным миром? Кстати о рисунках, ты вора разглядел? Ты же мог его нарисовать для полиции.  
— Нарисовал, полиция обещала искать. Вроде, похож на некоего Рудольфа Счастливчика, но там кто его знает.  
Шарль кивнул, все-таки принялся шнуровать туфли. Фрейр подошел к шкафу с тренировочным оружием и рассеянно уставился на дверцу.  
— Может, я сам урок проведу? — сочувственно покосился на него Шарль. — Ты спишь совсем.  
— Спасибо, я просто задумался. Я вот не понимаю, даже если вдруг наводка — от черновиков какой прок? Я не маг Разума и вообще даже не художник ведь, мои рисунки не внушают ничего, и передать ее чары неспособны.  
Шарль хмыкнул:  
— Чары?  
— Ну, она как-то умеет нравиться. Магией или еще как — не знаю.  
— И тебе понравилась? Да ну?!  
— Смеешься? Угу, особенно после того, как она назвала меня неправильным вампиром. — Фрейр криво усмехнулся. — Но кто-то другой… хм… менее устойчивый, оказался бы у ее ног точно.  
Шарль поднялся со скамьи, похлопал по плечу:  
— Не бери в голову эту семейку. Идем, разомнемся лучше.

Мастерские располагались в деловой части города, за рыночной площадью. Во все времена года оживленная, она пользовалась у Фрейра званием «лучшая кормушка». А куда еще податься законопослушному энергетическому вампиру? Чуть-чуть незаметно отпить у заливисто хохочущей молочницы — она лишь слегка притихнет. Рыдающий ребенок, которому не купили леденец — вокруг него целое облако эмоций. Мясник, думающий не о филе, судя по устремленному на румяную зеленщицу взгляду… Горы энергии, покрывающей площадь просто так. Как говорится, если уж вы выбрасываете кости, то какая разница — отвезут ли их на свалку или обглодают псы? Фрейр совершенно не считал себя «неправильным вампиром». Он полагал, что так питаться даже удобней, нежели его кровопьющим собратьям. И его не трогало, что остальные вампиры такого взгляда не придерживались.  
До мастерских он добрался уже сытым. Толкнул поблескивающую лаком дверь. Зазвенели колокольчики. Сидящая за конторкой девушка подняла голову.  
— Добрый день.  
— Здравствуйте.  
— Я ваш клиент, у меня не работает сигнализация.  
Девушка открыла ящик с карточками:  
— Как ваша фамилия?  
— Эрикссон.  
— Эрикссон, — она с щелканьем принялась искать нужную карточку, задумчиво объявила, — вообще, если вы наш клиент, то сюда идти необязательно, связались бы по шарику, мастер бы пришел…  
— По шарику?! — от возмущенного восклицания Фрейра, который потратил на попытки связаться полтора часа, звякнули пробирки на полке. — Вы сами пробовали связаться с мастерской по шарику? Пятнадцать раз назвать разным служащим свою фамилию и номер контракта, после чего связь прерывается! Легче уж сюда дойти!  
Девушка миролюбиво улыбнулась, закрыв ящик:  
— Вот и ваша карточка. Да, у нас нехватка кадров. Если у вас есть на примете расторопные молодые маги — скажите им, что у нас полно вакансий. Так что с вашей сигнализацией?  
— Сегодня ночью у нас были воры, и она не сработала, — буркнул Фрейр.  
— Мастер придет к вам во вторник с десяти до двух, — служащая ангельски улыбнулась. — Не волнуйтесь так. Вас ограбили? У нас есть спецпредложение, страховка на случай выхода из стоя сигнализации по вине третьих лиц, это всего лишь пять золотых в месяц.  
У Фрейра задергался глаз. Милая девушка, не услышав ответа, поспешно защебетала рекламную речь дальше:  
— А еще, если вы порекомендуете нашу компанию друзьям, то у них первые полгода бесплатное обслуживание, а вам начисляются призовые баллы, за которые в конце года вы можете приобрести переносные охранные артефакты…  
— Сударыня!  
— …Если вы устанавливаете сигнализацию в загородном доме, охранный артефакт для купальни бесплатно, до конца акции осталась неделя, я вас записываю?  
— Сударыня!  
— У вас есть наша брошюра со списком артефактов?  
— Нет! Выпишите мне квитанцию, я оплачу визит мастера, у меня время не казенное, сидит тут, впаривает, как заведенная! — раздражение, не доставшееся стражникам, выплеснулось на служащую.  
Девушка поджала губки, заскрипела пером в расходно-приходной книге:  
— Девять девяносто пять. Оплата в любом банке либо на почте, один экземпляр квитанции вам, второй отдадите мастеру. А капли от нервов — в алхимической лавке напротив.  
— Спасибо за заботу, — Фрейр выхватил у нее листочки и раздраженно распахнул дверь, с трудом удерживаясь от искушения оной дверью хлопнуть.  
Нет, со своими нервами действительно надо что-то делать.


	9. Глава девятая, в которой сложно различить законные и незаконные методы

У ворот стоял монах с опущенным капюшоном и набожно сложенными на груди руками. Фрейр окинул взглядом темную фигуру. Оружия вроде нигде не заметно, хотя, с другой стороны, под таким балахоном можно при желании пронести целый арсенал.  
— Что вам угодно? — спросил он не слишком любезно.  
— Я от отца Даниэля, — смиренно отозвался визитер, — к вам и леди Эрикссон.  
Кэнди подбежала, виляя хвостом, понюхала полу сутаны, чихнула, но лаять не стала.  
— Ну что ж, — с сомнением протянул Фрейр, бросив взгляд на собаку, — входите, святой отец. Сейчас я позову жену. Пройдемте в кабинет?  
— Кто он, милый? — Леана уже шла навстречу.  
— Он от отца Даниэля. Какое-то сообщение для нас обоих. Святой отец, сюда, пожалуйста, — Фрейр пропустил монаха в кабинет и украдкой показал Леане условный знак — щит. Она испуганно распахнула глаза, но сотворила щит от магии.  
Монах подождал, пока хозяева закроют дверь и сядут, и умоляюще заговорил:  
— Я прошу вас выслушать меня, только выслушать все, а потом делать, что сочтете нужным.  
Начало разговора — несвойственное посланникам от отца Даниэля. Фрейр напрягся, но посчитал, что этого еще недостаточно, чтобы в ответ огреть по голове кочергой. Монах вздохнул и снял капюшон.  
— Рудольф Счастливчик?! — Фрейр вскочил с кресла.  
Гость поднял руки:  
— Умоляю, выслушайте!  
— Кто это? — заволновалась Леана.  
— Знакомься, Леа, это тот самый тип, который к нам вломился среди ночи и стащил мою папку!  
— Я всё объясню!  
— Уж извольте, — проворчал Фрейр, красноречиво взвешивая в руке пресловутую кочергу.  
Рудольф вздохнул, покосился на него и просто сказал:  
— Я хочу спасти виконтессу ле Каре.  
— Потрясающе, — проворчал Фрейр. От него не укрылось оживление супруги при этих словах, — а мы при чем?  
— Я знаю, что леди Эрикссон и вы были раньше наемниками. Я хочу просить вас о помощи. Без мага там делать нечего. А вы — сильный воин и, кроме того, уже бывали внутри замка.  
Фрейр молча смотрел на него. Юный и прекрасный рыцарь, конечно. То ли радоваться за зеленоглазую леди Ингрид, то ли сочувствовать.  
— Вы нарисуете мне план?  
— Нет, — Фрейр отложил кочергу, вытер руки платком, — зачем рисовать, если мы тоже идем.  
— Милый, — Леана счастливо распахнула глаза, потеребила поясок, — но нас же… мы же… Мы не имеем права наниматься никуда после выхода из Гильдии.  
— Мы не нанимаемся, — скрепя сердце, сказал Фрейр, — бесплатно помогаем. Мы имеем право помогать кому хотим. Особенно если нам вернут наше яблочко-по-блюдечку.  
Он бил наугад, но попал в цель. Рудольф замер:  
— Яблочко… это был артефакт?  
— Да. Поздравляю, Леа, этот молодой господин — еще и тот, кто украл твою сумочку на турнире. Что вы сделали с нашим имуществом, юноша?  
— Съел, — покаянно протянул Рудольф, — я раньше только в сказках о таком читал.  
Леана не выдержала первой, прыснула в ладонь. Фрейр тоже хмыкнул, покачал головой:  
— Ну ладно. Не теряем времени. Для начала — что вообще представляет из себя этот поясок?  
Рудольф развел руками.  
— Мда. Информация бьет из заказчика прямо-таки неиссякающим фонтаном. Отлично. Ладно, у меня есть два варианта. Леа, ты маг, поправляй, если что. Собственно, первый вариант: поясок — это артефакт, дающий власть над хозяйкой. То есть, фонит сам по себе. В таком случае, виконт точно не возит его за собой. Во-первых, артефакт, имеющий власть над существом божественного уровня, сам должен быть нехилым, и найти для него погаситель фона нереально. Если бы он возил поясок с собой, первый же патрульный маг его задержал бы. То есть, купол магии над замком может быть и от пояска.  
— Милый, а если он в выключенном виде? Артефакты в спящем режиме не фонят. Тогда ничего не мешает ле Каре держать его при себе.  
Фрейр подергал себя за накрученные в рассеянности на палец волосы:  
— Мда. Тогда плохо. Подозреваю, никто, кроме самой Ингрид, вообще не в курсе даже как этот поясок выглядит. Это может быть хоть веревка, хоть усыпанный бляхами ремень, В замке разных поясов — хоть запеленайся. Выделить среди них спящий артефакт — еще та задачка.  
— А второй вариант? — вздохнул приунывший Рудольф.  
— Он еще хуже. Поясок может сам по себе вообще не быть магическим предметом. Магической может быть последовательность действий. У кого поясок — тот командует. Интересно, как этот дурацкий ремень узнает о смене хозяина. Леа, что скажешь?  
Леана сосредоточенно нахмурилась, откинулась на спинку кресла:  
— Там не может быть сложного ритуала. Я сужу по твоим рассказам — виконтессе не требуется для спасения маг. То есть, в теории, хозяином признается тот, кто просто возьмет поясок в руки. Предполагаю, что это непременно мужчина, иначе она бы уже нашла способ вернуть поясок с помощью какой-нибудь верной служанки.  
— Да, мужчин к ней не подпускают, — подтвердил Рудольф.  
— Плохо. Я так понимаю, вы собираетесь сами брать в руки этот поясок? — покосился на него Фрейр.  
Рудольф покраснел, затеребил четки:  
— Да, и вернуть ей его.  
— Угу, угу. Ну что ж. Будем исходить из того, что ле Каре не проводил целенаправленный отлов богинь в заповедных лесах. Я считаю, что на поясок он наткнулся случайно. И раз виконт взял его в руки, значит, злополучный аксессуар выглядел более-менее презентабельно. Ле Каре не из тех, кто поднял бы с земли подозрительную веревку. Побрезговал бы. Как бы выяснить, из какого мира она вообще? Могли сохраниться ее изображения или свидетельства жриц, авось, тогда бы мы располагали большей информацией.  
— Я наводил справки, но точно не узнал.  
— Я тоже. И наводил, и не узнал. Он ее не регистрировал ни в каких книгах прибытия. Чтоб его. Когда не надо, бюрократы сырым без соли съедят, а тут на тебе. Ладно, что мы имеем. Леа, ты сумеешь почувствовать фон пояска, если это активный артефакт?  
Леана отвлеклась от заплетания в косички бахромы шали:  
— Если его не будет перебивать фон самой Ингрид. Может, пригодится яблочко-по-блюдечку?  
— Яблочко у нас восьмого уровня, а Ингрид не ниже тридцатого, она перебьет сигнал, это раз. А два, чтобы найти яблочком, надо четко знать, что ищешь, а мы же не знаем, как поясок выглядит. Нет, искать надо вручную. И, я считаю, придется проникнуть в личные покои виконта. Во-первых, в других местах Ингрид сама бы нашла, во-вторых, туда нет доступа другим мужчинам, которые могли бы его взять…  
— Другим мужчинам? — медленно переспросила Леана. — А не изящнее ли тогда было бы спрятать его в покоях самой виконтессы?  
— А если сама найдет?  
— Он мог спрятать в тайник, который женщина не откроет, — подал голос Рудольф, — ну там закрывающийся тугой пружиной или загороженный тяжелой мебелью.  
— Вариант… — протянул Фрейр. — Кажется, у меня есть план, но он хлипкий. Рудольф, у вас сохранилась связь с… э-э-э… коллегами?  
— Ну да, — не слишком уверенно кивнул тот.  
— Значит, вкратце план таков. Во-первых, убрать из замка виконта. Втихую пошерстить его во время ночевки. Самим засесть вне замка неподалеку от купола, чтобы держать связь. Если при нем не находят пояска, проникать в замок и искать там.  
Рудольф скептически усмехнулся, заложил ногу на ногу, поддернув полу рясы:  
— Звучит прекрасно. Но невыполнимо.  
— Невыполнимых миссий не бывает, бывают неучтенные моменты, косячные планы и раздолбайство, — отрезал Фрейр, — убрать его как раз проще всего. Существует гора мероприятий, которые высшие дворяне не могут игнорировать. Я выясню, когда ближайшее. В замок пойдем под невидимостью. Уровень магии Разума у Ингрид ниже, чем у Леаны, это я уже имел честь установить опытным путем. Дальше ваша задача — вскрывать замки. И пойдем без щитов.  
— Как без щитов? — встрепенулся Рудольф.  
Фрейр исподлобья взглянул на него, поджал губы:  
— Артефактные щиты фонят, это раз. Далее, Леана не умеет ставить щит от физического воздействия. А щит от магии там нужен, как рыбе зонтик. Невидимость нас и то лучше защитит. От магии Разума фона нет.  
— А как искать их покои?  
— Так, как вы нашли мои черновики, — сухо ответил Фрейр.  
— У вас по дому не бродит богиня, и вообще он у вас на порядок меньше замка. Как вы собираетесь проникнуть за крепостную стену?  
— Я перелечу, усыплю охрану и открою ворота.  
— Милый, зачем такие сложности? — вмешалась Леана. — Туда наверняка привозят продукты. Въедем с какой-нибудь телегой.  
— Ночью?  
— Под утро.  
— А если виконт заметит, что его обыскивали, и заподозрит неладное?  
— Значит, придется обыскивать аккуратно, — Леана похлопала ресницами. — Рудольф, ваши ребята это смогут?  
Рудольф засопел. Нежная эльфийка явно производила на него противоречивое впечатление. Фрейр ревниво прервал это переглядывание:  
— Ну что? Ваши идеи?  
— Ладно, виконт на мне, — проворчал Рудольф, и обсуждение закипело с новой силой…

— Ну что там?  
Фрейр раздраженно отмахнулся. Они втроем лежали в рощице неподалеку от замка ле Каре, дожидаясь результатов обыска виконта. За яблочком-на-блюдечке следила Леана, и нетерпеливый Рудольф отвлекал ее уже восьмой раз за час. Как он с таким шилом в одном месте умудрялся втихую проникать к жертвам-то?  
— Ничего, — наконец, шепнула Леана, — ничего похожего на женский пояс ваш помощник не нашел.  
— Хорошо, — едва шевеля губами, ответил Фрейр, — как раз скоро должна проехать телега. Пробираемся к дороге, накладывай невидимость.  
Леана послушно кивнула, убрала артефакт в поясную сумку. Вскоре по дороге застучали копыта, из-за поворота показалась груженая какими-то тюками телега. Извозчик клевал носом и не заметил быстро появляющиеся в пыли следы трех пар ног. Бортик телеги слегка скрипнул, один из тюков сдвинулся в сторону, и странности прекратились.  
Леана, затаившаяся на дне, медленно выдохнула, поправила выбившуюся из-под капюшона прядь. Первый этап прошел, как надо. Она давно не ходила в миссии, поэтому слегка волновалась, но пока что план предусматривал все происходящее. Фрейр успокаивающе коснулся ее обтянутого штаниной колена. Хорошо, что заклинание позволяет видеть друг друга — ведь нельзя обменяться ни словом — невидимость, к сожалению, не включала в себя неслышимость.  
Телега въехала в низкие ворота.  
— Эй, Рамо, все тихо? — окликнул стражник извозчика.  
Леана замерла, когда проснувшийся кучер схватил лежащий рядом с ней мешок.  
— Я не против нарушить тишину звяканьем. Держи свой заказ. Тончайшая шерсть, клянусь своей трубкой.  
Стражник рассмеялся, протянул Рамо кошелек.  
— Это дело, — одобрительно крякнул тот, — теперь простит тебя жена?  
— Не простит — так дурой будет, — весело крикнули из темноты за воротами.  
— Проезжай, — усмехнулся в усы стражник, — не заставляй господ ждать.  
— Э, господа дрыхнут еще в такое время, им-то не надо думать, на какие шиши детишек кормить.  
Темнота заржала еще веселее:  
— Детишки? У тебя?  
— Оттого и нет, что кормить нечем, — с достоинством ответил извозчик и въехал во двор под хохот стражи.  
«Пора» — подал знак Фрейр и первым спрыгнул с телеги, подавая руку жене. Рудольф вылез сам и теперь настороженно оглядывался.  
«Туда» — кивнула Леана в направлении приоткрытой двери. Они едва успели проскользнуть внутрь, не столкнувшись с толстой кухаркой. Рудольф заморгал, привыкая к тусклому освещению, и Фрейр схватил его под локоть, отдернув к стене.  
Им удалось тихо пересечь кухню и выйти в длинный коридор. Леана то и дело морщилась, прикладывала к виску палец и знаками показывала какие-то числа. Фрейр догадался, что это уровень магии, который она чувствует, и кивнул успокаивающе. Сороковой уровень Хаоса тут определил еще Джей, и поделать с фоном ничего было нельзя. Жаль, что в нем терялись все остальные возможные фоны.  
Рудольф махнул рукой, останавливаясь, выглянул за поворот и поманил за собой. Лестница. Теперь предстояло забраться на третий этаж — где находился кабинет виконта — никого при этом не встретив.

Кабинет виконта оказался большой комнатой с книжными полками на стенах. Фрейр не сдержал любопытства, подошел к одной из них, присвистнул, увидев названия.  
— Наш виконт — образованная штучка, — шепнул он, — философия, понимаете ли. Иномирские культы. Это вам не букварь из храмовой школы.  
— Вы осмотритесь тут, а я — туда, — тихо перебил его Рудольф.  
— Куда? — удивилась Леана.  
— Да туда, в ту дверь!  
Эрикссоны переглянулись.  
— Какую дверь? — подозрительно поинтересовался Фрейр.  
Рудольф не менее подозрительно нахмурился. Прошел вглубь кабинета и коснулся гобелена. Леана и Фрейр наблюдали за ним с нарастающим недоумением.  
— Наверное, это дверь против магов, — пробормотала Леана, — я слышала о таких. Маг ее не видит. Логично — если это тайник от Ингрид.  
— Но я не маг! — возмутился Фрейр.  
— Ты фонишь, у тебя ведь твоя татуировка от магии Разума.  
Фрейр машинально потер плечо.  
— И что делать?  
— Рудольф пойдет один, — мирно предложила Леана, — собственно, он так и собирался делать. А мы осмотримся тут.  
Тот обрадованно кивнул:  
— Я быстро.  
Со стороны это выглядело, как будто Рудольф прошел сквозь гобелен. Фрейр покачал головой, заглянул под массивный письменный стол.  
— С таким же успехом этот паршивец мог провернуть подобный фокус и с некоторыми ящиками. Они есть, а мы не видим.  
— Исследуем то, что видим, — рассудительно отозвалась Леана.  
— Кто бы знал, как мы станем коротать досуг в отставке, — буркнул Фрейр, ковыряя в замке разогнутой булавкой, — так и вижу заголовки в «Рыцарском вестнике». «Сенсация: почтенный горожанин с супругой пойманы за хищением чужого имущества. Протокол заседания рыцарского суда см. на стр. 4».  
— Милый, — на щеках Леаны появились ямочки, — не забудь, что нас могут слышать.  
Недовольный Фрейр кивнул и дальше перебирал пожитки молча. В основном, это были бухгалтерские документы. В последнее время хозяйство тут велось весьма разумно. «Ну что ж, должны же быть в виконте положительные стороны».  
Леана, тем временем, искала тайники на полках, листала книги и исследовала мелочь вроде статуэток и подсвечников.  
— Ничего, — проворчал Фрейр, закрывая последний ящик и садясь на край стола.  
— У меня тоже, — она вздохнула, покосилась на фальшивый гобелен.  
— Иди сюда, — Фрейр притянул ее к себе, обнял обтянутую комбинезоном стройную фигуру.  
Леана беспокойно покачала головой, но вырываться не стала, обвила руками шею супруга.  
— Шарль бы нас не одобрил.  
— Как знать, милый. Надеюсь, у нас будет шанс узнать его мнение.  
— Будет, — уверенно шепнул в острое ушко Фрейр.  
В коридоре послышался топот, бряканье, отрывистые команды. Фрейр напрягся, схватив кинжал, и в тот же миг дверь в кабинет распахнулась.  
— Вот они, их двое! — крикнули из коридора, и в кабинет вбежали три арбалетчика в форменных камзолах стражи. За ними вошел командир.  
— Что происходит? — Фрейр отстранил опешившую Леану и поспешил перехватить инициативу.  
— Э-э-э, сэр Эрикссон? — пыл командира слегка утих.  
Леана безнадежно оглянулась на гобелен, коснулась запястья и провела двумя пальцами воображаемую линию — «тяни время».  
— Доброе утро, Антуан. Точнее, лейтенант. — Фрейр пошел в атаку. — Право же, я весьма рад, что мои прогнозы относительно ваших успехов оправдались, и вы уже офицер, да, вы показывали недюжинные успехи, когда еще пешком под стол ходили, славное было время, до сих пор помню, как вы положили на обе лопатки Патрика ле Форса, хоть он и был вдвое старше вас.  
— Кхмммм, — экскурс в историю окончательно сбил с мысли командира.  
Арбалетчики удивленно переглянулись.  
— Бросьте оружие и воздержитесь от применения магии, — наконец, велел лейтенант.  
— Мы арестованы? — сварливо поинтересовался «почтенный горожанин», бросая кинжал.  
Антуан замялся:  
— Надо разобраться. К нам поступило заявление от владельца этого замка.  
— По-вашему, мы влезли в чужое жилище с целью грабежа? Где же тогда наши набитые ценностями тюки?  
— Милый… — тихонько одернула Фрейра Леана.  
Командир благодарно улыбнулся ей. Он и так чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, арестовывая собственного бывшего учителя.  
— Вам придется проехать с нами. Извините, леди, — Антуан защелкнул на запястье Леаны блокирующий магию браслет.  
— Что здесь происходит? — ледяным тоном вопросили от двери. В кабинет вошла Ингрид, еще более ослепительная, в синей амазонке, подпоясанной плетеным ремнем. За ее спиной маячил счастливый Рудольф.  
Лейтенант напрягся, тем более, что арбалетчики с глуповатыми улыбками опустили оружие и теперь пожирали ее глазами.  
— Я спрашиваю, что тут творится?  
— Э-э-э, — Антуан сглотнул. — Владелец этого замка сообщил, что сюда вторглись воры…  
— Я — Ингрид ле Каре, виконтесса Вастер, совладелица этого замка. И я настаиваю, чтобы вы убрали оружие и оставили в покое моих друзей. Снимите это немедленно с моей дорогой подруги! — строго велела Ингрид и, бросившись к бедной Леане, обняла ее за плечи. — Ах, душечка, простите их, они выполняли свою работу.  
— Это ваши гости? — подозрительно переспросил стражник.  
— Да, — Ингрид свела тонкие брови.  
— И вы — супруга ле Каре?  
— Вам показать брачное свидетельство? — Ингрид извлекла из стола лист с гербовыми печатями.  
— Вам придется оплатить штраф за ложный вызов.  
— Разумеется. Ох, этот шутник, мой дорогой Эжен.  
— Лоран, выпиши квитанцию, — распорядился лейтенант, не сводя глаз с хозяйки. Один из арбалетчиков, тем временем, снимал с Леаны браслет.  
— Извольте. Пятьдесят золотых.  
Ингрид послушно расплатилась, спрятала квитанцию в ящик. Фрейр подобрал свой кинжал, неловко улыбнулся лейтенанту.  
— Извините.  
— Просим прощения за беспокойство.  
— Я был не прав, накричав на вас.  
— Ну что вы, это я был не прав, заподозрив вас, но вы же понимаете…  
— Конечно-конечно, заходите как-нибудь в гости.  
— Непременно, сэр Эрикссон.  
— Вы так любезны.  
— Благодарю вас…  
— Может, я прикажу подать чаю, пока вы расшаркиваетесь? — нетерпеливо перебила их Ингрид.  
— Нет-нет, мы уже уходим. — спохватился офицер.  
Едва за полицией закрылась дверь, Ингрид бессильно осела в кресло, прикрыла глаза. Вскоре со двора донеслись команды, затем цокот копыт.  
— Мда. Извините, сударыня, — пробормотал Фрейр, выглянув в окно.  
— Спасибо вам за помощь, — она слабо улыбнулась, — и пояс добыли, и молодого рыцаря.  
Рудольф смущенно хмыкнул:  
— Может, пора смываться? Этот ваш Эжен, наверное, заметил следы обыска и понял, откуда ветер дует.  
— Я тоже так подумала, — скромно подала голос Леана, — а жаль, что ваши… ммм… коллеги не сработали незаметно. Сударыня, в двух километрах от замка нас ждут кони. Мы доставим вас, куда скажете.  
— Спасибо. Но сбегать я не буду, я — законная жена, и пояс теперь у меня, — Ингрид погладила ремень, — я уж ему расскажу, кто тут кому хозяин. Чувствуйте себя как дома, не переживайте, ничего он нам не сделает. Как вас отблагодарить?  
— Никак. Считайте это спецпредложением: портрет плюс квалифицированная помощь начинающих взломщиков. Ну что ж, если мы больше здесь не требуемся, то нам все-таки пора откланяться, — Фрейр церемонно поцеловал руку Ингрид, — Рудольф, вы с нами?  
Новоиспеченный рыцарь с сердечками вместо зрачков отреагировал не сразу. Леана с улыбкой потянула Фрейра за рукав:  
— Идем. Всего хорошего, сударыня.

***

Деревья на набережной казались вырезанными из черной бумаги фигурками в лучах заходящего солнца. Ритмично бьющиеся о камни волны порой обдавали брызгами стоящих на берегу, но это было скорее приятным.  
— Мой сын, глядя на этот пейзаж, закурил бы, — пробормотал Фрейр.  
— Который?  
— Твой тезка.  
Шарль понимающе кивнул, похлопал по плечу:  
— Не расстраивайся. Полагаю, тебя не удивит свежая светская новость о разводе ле Каре?  
— Угу, — Фрейр обхватил себя руками, уныло покосился на Шарля, — мда, я вижу, и тебя не удивляет то, что меня это не удивляет… Короче, ты что, опять лучше знаешь меня, чем я сам?  
Шарль куснул губу, но затем все же не выдержал — рассмеялся:  
— Фрейр, я понял, что ты ей непременно поможешь, когда ты пятнадцать раз заявил «нет, никогда, ни за что». Это у тебя всегда так. Чем яростней сопротивляешься, тем больше вероятность, что в итоге сделаешь. Гораздо больше меня удивляет личность «прекрасного рыцаря». Как вы умудрились с ним связаться?  
Фрейр вскинулся, пнул ногой камешек:  
— Мы? Связаться? Он сам пришел! Эта рыжая знала, что ее болтливая служанка общается с не лучшими слоями общества, закинула через нее дезинформацию про наброски, Рудольф купился, украл их у меня, увидел нарисованную Ингрид, влюбился — и пошло-поехало. Короче, мы ни с кем не связывались. Ингрид сама организовала свое спасение. Кстати, она забирает его с собой. Вроде как, делает своим жрецом. Мне бы такое умение дергать других за ниточки. Вот уж чего никогда не умел — так интриговать.  
Шарль вздохнул, эти сожаления он слышал не впервые. Все-таки есть определенное очарование в привычности. Зачастую знаешь, что тебе ответят, а собеседник, в свою очередь, знает, что ты знаешь, и таким образом молчание становится совсем не тягостным, превращаясь в некий вид телепатии.  
— А портрет?  
— Вот уж не знаю и знать не хочу. Сомневаюсь, что он нужен хоть кому-то из них.  
— Жаль, — улыбнулся Шарль, — мне нравятся твои картины.  
Фрейр благодарно кивнул. Скоро осень. Интересно, какое время года в том мире? Роща наверняка зачахла без своей богини. Соскучились друг по другу. Ингрид предстоит много работы.  
— Я надеюсь, у них там все будет хорошо, — после паузы проронил Фрейр.  
И с этим нельзя было не согласиться. 


End file.
